Souffrant
by Briguanpe
Summary: Severus Snape a survécu à beaucoup de choses, dont Voldemort, mais quand le Ministère décide que tout les Mangemorts doivent se mettrent à l'esclavage ... Survivra-t-il à la torture physique et surtout mentale ? Harry pourra t-il l'aider ? Eventuel SS/HP
1. Un Début Eventé

Résumé : Severus Snape a survécu à beaucoup de choses dont Voldemort , mais le ministère décide, après la deuxième guerre, que tout les Mangemorts doivent payer leur crimes. Survivra-t-il la torture et à son traumatisme ? Beaucoup d'Angoisse, Hurt/Confort, éventuel Slash entre Severus et Harry.  
Avertissements :Slash, Violence et un peu de viol non-consuel.  
Déni de responsabilité : Je ne possède pas Severus Rogue ou Harry Potter, ni plusieurs des caractères mentionnés, cela appartient à la merveilleuse Rowling ! ^^

La note de l'auteur : Voila, j'ai voulu traduire cette fic car je la trouve merveilleuse ! My-Musings a une très belle façon d'écrire ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette Traduction ! Bonne lecture 

**Chapitre un**

**« Un début éventé »**

Severus Snape a pris son siège à la table des professeurs avec grâce. Il était un homme fier, très mince, mais avec les muscles bien développés. Il était impossible de voir que sous ses robes noires se cachait un tel corps.

Il a distraitement enlevé une mèche de ses cheveux gras hors de ses yeux. A gauche, Minerva McGonagall, maintenant directrice d'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, souriait gentiment.

« Pas nerveux, Severus ?

« Bien sûr que non. » Il a maugréé. _« Pourquoi devrais-je être nerveux ? Cela fait dix-huit ans que j'enseigne dans cette école ! »_

Minerva a juste souri. Elle connaissait Severus depuis longtemps, et elle était l'une des rares personnes a avoir vu le vrai Severus sans son masque de froideur.

« Les étudiants vont être surpris en vous voyant ici. »

« Je vous assure, je ne crois pas qu'ils le seront. Maintenant qu'ils ne voient plus comme un Mangemort sanguinaire, ils n'auront plus peur. » Dit Severus d'un ton cassant.

Les portes du grand hall se sont ouvertes et des étudiants ont commencé à l'inonder, tous habillés dans des robes longues noires identiques, sauf leurs couleurs des maisons sur le dessous de leurs robes. Des étudiants excités de tout les âges semblaient être contents de leur retour à l'école, et avaient presque oublié ce qui c'était passé quelques mois auparavant.

Severus a toujours su lire les sentiments des personnes sur leur visages. Trait d'enfant unique vivant avec un père abusif, suppose-t-il. Il avait toujours pu dire quand son père avait un peu trop bu ou quand il était très fâché … Cependant, Severus a également eu des qualifications très bonnes de Legilimencie, et a pu sonder les esprits des personnes à volonté. Il n'a pas habituellement pris la peine d'examiner les esprits de ses étudiants cependant . Albus et Minerva ne le permettrait pas …

« Potter est là. » Minerva a murmuré.

« J'ai remarqué. »

Severus a reniflé. Le jeune homme brun s'est assis calmement à la table de Gryffindor, causant avec son ami, Weasley. Ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur Severus et à sa surprise, il inclina la tête dans la salutation. Severus l'a ignoré.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Harry Potter. Severus était allé à l'école avec son père, James. James et lui s'étaient détestés avec passion - Severus n'avait jamais fait quelque chose pour que James le déteste mais il avait une bonne raison de détester James. James, avec ses meilleurs amis, l'avait harcelé d'une manière inimaginable. Et comme si ce n'étaient pas assez, James Potter s'était marié avec Lily Evans , l'amour de Severus. Seulement deux ans après, Lily et James étaient morts - Severus ne pardonnerait jamais à James pour avoir emporter Lily avec lui. Et il a détesté Harry pour être le fruit de cet union.

Harry est l'image parfaite de James, excepté les yeux. Harry a les yeux de sa mère. Cachés derrière des verres, ils brillent d'un vert lumineux. Severus s'est souvent trouvé à regarder fixement ces yeux, oubliant qu'il était le fils du Lily et la voyait encore … Là devant lui … Souriante … , avant que son rêve ne prenne fin pour laisser place à la frustration.

Il était bien averti des plaisanteries à propos de ces moments, de ceux qui ont su le « rapport » entre Severus et Lily. Les étudiants ont toujours plaisanté à cause de ceci mais jamais très fort, de peur que leur professeur les entendent. Mais il a toujours su - il a les oreilles très sensibles. Il était également averti des plaisanteries au sujet de ses cheveux gras, mais ces plaisanteries ne l'ont jamais tracassé. Si « La chauve-souris graisseuse » était la seule insulte, il serait beaucoup plus content.

Les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvrent encore. Hagrid, demi géant, conduisit les premières années émerveillés. Severus leur a donné un regard dur, et eu plaisir à voir la plupart d'entre elles le regarder dans la crainte. Il a obtenu ainsi un peu de plaisir hors de son travail comme professeur de potions, même s'il déteste les étudiants, il apprécie l'enseignement. Il voulait toujours enseigner la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal – Mais il préfère de loin les potions - Si vous remuiez cette racine avec cette mauvaise herbe dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre trente-trois fois, vous obtiendriez la même potion chaque fois.

« À quoi pensez-vous? ? » Sylvester Malinghan, la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, a demandé.

« Regardez-les. » Severus a dit. « Ils sont identiques. Les premières années sont justes comme les septièmes et les huitièmes années étaient à leur âge. »

« Ils sontdes _enfants_, professeur. » Professeur Malinghan a rappelé au Maître de Potions.

« Regardez celui-là. » Severus s'est interrompu comme si professeur Malinghan n'avait pas même parlé. « Qui deuxième année, Kellie Grainer, dans Poufsouffle. Observez-la. Elle est sur le point de regarder la table de Serpentard et de grimacé. »

Professeur Malinghan a placé ses yeux sur une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui en effet, jeté un coup d'oeil sur la table de Serpentard et grimaça.

« Maintenant elle chuchotera quelque chose dans l'oreille de son ami, et regardera vers notre table. »

La nouvelle professeur observa dans la stupéfaction que jeune fille a fait exactement cela.

« Et c'était _sans_ utilisation de Legilimencie ! » Severus a gesticulé.

Le Choixpeau magique a alors commencé son tri, ainsi professeur Malinghan n'a pas eu une chance de répondre à l'homme foncé près de lui. Il a voulu prêter l'attention au tri, mais eu rapidement de l'ennui.

«_Par l'amour de Merlin, comment a-t-il fait ça ? »_ Professeur Malinghan avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet de Severus Snape, par exemple, qu'il était un Mangemort, une chauve-souris, un criminel, qu'il était un vampire… Mais avait été assuré qu'elles étaient toutes fausses. Mais elle avait été averti qui le professeur était cynique et froid.

Les choses commençaient à se calmer dans le Grand Hall, les étudiants correctement assortis et la nourriture sur les tables quand soudain les grandes portes se sont ouvertes bruyamment. Trois Aurors sont entrés, jugeant par leurs uniformes. Par pur réflexe, Severus s'est relevé rapidement et a brandi sa baguette magique. Presque chaque autre membre du personnel brandissait déjà leur baguettes. Le Grand Hall, normalement pleins d'éclats de rire, était silencieux.

« Nous sommes ici pour trouver Severus Tobias Snape. » Un Auror a annoncé dans un fort accent .

_« Quoi ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?_ » Severus a masqué son incompréhension. Jamais il ne montrerait ses émotions, fâché, heureux ou triste, il n'est pas faible !

L'Auror avec l'accent regarda la salle quand son regard s'arrêta sur Severus.

« Oh, M. Rogue. » Il a dirigé sa baguette magique chez Severus.

« Cheveux noirs gras, peau très pâles… Je pense que nous avons trouvé notre homme. » Il a ri.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Severus a dit froidement. Il a détesté être le centre de l'attention, et surtout devant des étudiants.

« Abaissez votre baguette magique, M. Snape. » L'Auror a commandé. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation par le département de la police magique ! »

« Moi ? » Severus a contesté, n'abaissant pas sa baguette magique, ignorant les murmures choqués et étranglés autour du Hall. « Sous quelles charges ? »

L'Auror a souri de façon menaçante.

« Meurtres multiples, viole, et l'emploie de chacun des trois sortilèges Impardonnables. »

À ces mots, Severus a vu Potter sauter à ses pieds, visant avec sa baguette magique l'Auror. « Il n'a jamais fait cela ! » Potter a hurlé pour la défense de Severus. « Il … »

« Merci, M. Potter. » Severus a dit, utilisant une voix calme. Bien qu'il n'était pas calme, du tout. « Je vois. Cependant, je suis sûr que vous avez fait une erreur, Monsieur … ? »

« Vous m'appellerez « Monsieur » et seulement « Monsieur » L'Auror a ricané. « Nous avons un mandat pour votre arrestation. Venez avec nous maintenant- nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! »

_« Réfléchir, Réfléchir, Réfléchir … »_ « Je suis sûr que vous avez reçu les papiers nécessaires du professeur Dumbledore et de Kingsley Shaklebolt. Je vous assure que j'ai été entièrement dégagé de cette affaire. »

«Petrificus Totalus !»L'Auror a crié. Avant que Severus n'est était averti, il a senti ses jambes se raidir, ses bras se collant sur les côtés. Il est immédiatement tombé au plancher, frappant sa tête sur une chaise sur son chemin.


	2. Une Vie Changée

Réponse aux reviews :

_zarakinel : __Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te satisfera !_

_Crapounette : __ Merci pour ton conseil ! Tu as raison, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une beta ^^_

_Fumikoheira :__ Dans ce chapitre, vous ne saurez que le nom du premier maître de Severus ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_Cafrine : __Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Normalement je dois poster tout les 3 ou 4 jours si j'ai le temps ! ^^_

_Vampyse :__ Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! Voila la suite !_

_Anthales : __Merci pour ton encouragements ! J'espère que je vais vite corriger ce défaut :P_

_Diva Sylva__ : Je suis ravie que tu as découvert « Unwell » même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de succès mais qui est excellente, je trouve ! Merci à toi aussi pour ton conseil !_

_Mem-Musing__ : Ravie que tu aime ton premier chapitre français ! :P_

_Merci pour le compliment !_

**Chapitre deux**

**« Une****vie changée »**

_« Ils sont entrés dans le Grand Hall… Je parlais de quelque chose et puis… Que s'est-il produit ensuite ? »_ Severus a fermé ses yeux, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était produit.

Ignorant la douleur dans sa tête, il a décalé son poids dans une meilleure position. Bien que ses mains aient été ligotées derrière son dos et que la lumière dans la pièce l'agressait trop pour ouvrir ses yeux, il pourrait évaluer la situation assez facilement. Il était sur une chaise en bois. Ses mains ont été également attachées au dos de la chaise, car il ne pourrait pas les déplacer. Il ne pouvait pas, aussi, déplacer ses jambes - il pouvait sentir une corde autour de chacune de ses chevilles.

La douleur dans sa tête était affreuse. Une douleur comme si des couteaux poignardés son crâne. Severus a essayé d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais la lumière lumineuse dans la pièce l'en empêchait. Ses yeux étaient formés de croûtes à cause du sang séché.

Severus a essayé de se lever, échouant. Il a été attaché trop fermement à la chaise pour se déplacer. Ses longues robes ne l'ont pas rendu plus confortable, le tissu limitant beaucoup de mouvement dans la petite chaise.

« Oh… Severus Snape. » Severus a sursauté à la voix profonde.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Severus a demandé d'une voix râpeuse. Il n'a jamais eu une gorge aussi sèche que maintenant.

« Juste une confession, et vous serez dehors sans que vous le sachiez. » L'homme eu un sourire sur son visage, Severus pouvait le dire sans regardé. « Travailliez-vous oui ou non avec Lord Voldemort ? »

_« Non ! Dumbledore a laissé la preuve de ma fidélité… Shacklebolt est le ministre de la magie… C'est sûrement un malentendu ! »_ « Non, je ne travaillais plus avec lui. » Severus a dit. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pensé que je lui était fidèle, mais en réalité, je travaillais contre lui. Je ramenais des informations pour Albus Dumbledore.»

« Mais c'est faux puisque de 1978 à 1980, vous étiez un vrai disciple ? »

Severus a espéré que son visage était toujours insensible. C'était vrai. Complètement vrai, mais il avait espéré qu'il s'était racheté pendant les années qui avaient suivi. « Où avez-vous obtenu cette information ? » Il a répondu avec une autre question.

« Qui est non pertinent. » L'homme a indiqué. « Répondez à la question, M. Snape. Vous ne le saurez pas- Vous êtes sorcier et je ne peux pas employer les méthodes de torture pour obtenir vos confessions. »

« Je voudrais parler au Ministre de la Magie. » Severus a énoncé. « Il est un ami à moi. » Le mot « ami » n'était pas une description précise de leur rapport, mais elle pourrait.

L'homme a reniflé. « C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. »

« Et si je le suis ? » Severus a contesté. « Que me feriez-vous? Vous m'enverriez à Azkaban ? » Severus n'avait pas peur d'Azkaban. Sûr, il ne veut vraiment pas y aller, mais s'il y partait, il trouverait une manière de mourir ou de perdre son esprit. Il y avait de plus mauvaises choses à supporter.

« Aviez-vous, donc, travaillez pour Voldemort ? » L'homme a interrogé. « Nous avons trois hommes qui, sous la malédiction d'_Imperius_, ont témoigné que vous avez en effet travaillé pour Lui. Vous étiez son bras droit, comme ils disent. »

« Et qui sont ces trois hommes ? » Snape a refusé d'admettre que, dans la sottise, il s'était joint au Seigneur Des Ténèbres pendant deux années, avant de changer de côté. Le Lord Noir ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » L'homme a grogné. « Juste la réponse à ma question ! »

Ils ont tourné en cercles pendant des heures. Severus commençait à être épuisé, mais il n'a pas laissé baisser sa garde émotive ou d'Occlumencie.

_« Si je dis « oui », ils m'enverront à Azkaban ou plus pire »._ Severus a réfléchis énergiquement à ses options. « _Mais je dis « non », ils ne me croiront pas ! »_

« Donnez-moi du Veritaserum ! » Severus a crié d'une voix rauque des heures plus tard, son oeil grand ouvert, l'autre encore fermé à cause de la croûte de sang provenant de la blessure sur sa tête. « Je vous le prouverez ! Je vous dirai que je n'étais rien sauf un espion ! » Il a secoué sa tête désespérément. « Si vous voulez la vérité, je vous la dirai ! »

« Des Mangemorts sont connus pour avoir résister au Veritaserum. » L'interrogateur a rappelé à Severus. « Vous ne réussirez pas à partir d'ici, M. Snape. Nous avons des sources trop fiables. »

« Qui sont vos sources ? » Severus n'a pas voulu lutter contre les liens qui l'ont tenu sur sa chaise. S'il le faisait, ce serait un signe de faiblesse et de défaite. « Si vous voulez des noms des Mangemorts, je peux vous en donner une liste entière! Nicolas Vance, Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Monique Hagen, Barty Croupton Junior… » Il a fait une pause. « Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Lucas Plading, Lucius Malfoy ! » Severus a secoué sa tête. « J'ai des centaines de noms de Mangemorts, morts ou vivants, des centaines par pays ! »

« Et vous nous donnerez cette liste. » L'homme a dit, un sourire sur son visage. « Après que nous passons par les mesures appropriées nécessaires pour vous punir. Après tout, vous nous avez fourni les preuves que vous étiez un Mangemort - comment autrement vous auriez ces noms ? »

_« MERLIN ! »_ Severus était la tête de Serpentard - il n'aurait pas dû fait des erreurs comme cela. Il est toujours parvenu à éluder la vérité. Mais après des heures d'interrogation… « J'étais son bras droit, son Mangemort préféré, mais je n'en était pas vraiment un. Il a pensé que j'étais, mais j'étais un espion pour la lumière, comme M. Shacklebolt vous a sûrement informés. »

« Sûr. » L'homme a parlé d'une voix traînante. « Ces noms que vous nous avez donné, Goyle, Crabbe et Malfoy ? Ils sont tous vivants et en bonne santé, vous réalisez. La malédiction d'_Imperius_ a laissé ses cicatrices, naturellement, mais avec du temps, peut-être ils vivront normalement. »

Severus laissa sa bouche grande ouverte. Il était trop fatigué pour s'en empêcher. « Lucius ? » Il a dit. « Ce bâtard est l'une de vos « sources fiables » ? »

Il sentit une claque sur sa joue. « Oui ! » L'homme a dit, sa colère évidente dans sa voix. « Nous avons examiné leurs esprits avec Pensine - ainsi beaucoup de pensées et de mémoires vous montrent placer des malédictions inadéquates sur des personnes et … »

« Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres lui a enseigné comment vous montrer des mémoires fausses ! » Severus a crié. « Il a enseigné à ses domestiques beaucoup de tours et de magie noire ! Il … »

« C'est faux ! » L'homme a encore giflé Severus. « Utiliser des mémoires préparées dans une Pensine est impossible ! _Silencio_ ! »

_« Comment est-il possible que de tels imbéciles puissent diriger notre monde ? »_ Severus s'est demandé, pas pour la première fois pendant les dernières huit heures de l'interrogation (il pourrait le dire par la montre de poche que l'interrogateur a utilisée).

L'homme, interrogeant Severus, tourna les talons et partit, fixant Severus dans la petite salle verrouillée. Seul et trop épuisé pour se demander la façon de sortir de cet endroit.

Toujours dans cette chambre. Avec les murs peints en blanc, aucunes fenêtres ou d'horloges, sans personne à l'intérieur sauf Severus, qui était immobile, le temps n'avait pas bougé. Severus ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps il avait été là après que l'Auror l'avait laissé – Cela aurait pu être cinq minutes ou cinq jours.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sûrement une erreur ? Je ne suis pas un criminel. Je ne mérite pas ceci. »_ Severus n'était pas un homme vaniteux, mais modeste. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, mais il avait également beaucoup souffert. Il a mérité la vie qu'il a eue, un métier pénible, les étudiants désagréables, le manque d'un associé ou de famille, mais être accusé de _ceci _? Etre puni ? Absurde.

Il avait tué des personnes en travaillant pour le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Mais à la différence de tous les autres Mangemorts, il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Et tandis que plusieurs des Mangemorts ne tuaient pas les femmes tout de suite, mais ils les violées puis les tuées, Severus n'avait jamais fait ça. Jamais. L'idée l'avait toujours rendu malade. Severus avait fait ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre quand il travaillait pour le Lord Noir, et depuis 1981, avait montré de la compassion à n'importe quelle victime, du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, autant que possible. Il était même parvenu à aider quelques Mangemorts s'enfuir de l'emprise du Lord, et avait laissé des victimes innombrables s'échapper, tous sous le nez du seigneur foncé, sans jamais le suspecter.

Il avait été convaincu au cours des années qu'il s'était assez racheté pour être épargné. Il avait été assuré par Dumbledore qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennui avec le Ministère, qu'il découvrirait la vérité et le pardonnerait. Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Apparemment Dumbledore n'avait pas rentré en compte Lucius Malfoy, qui pourrait essayer n'importe quoi pour sa sortie d'Azkaban, même si cela signifiait vendre un Serpentard semblable.

_« J'ai peur ! »_ Severus réalisa-t-il choqué. Severus avait vu la peur pendant trente huit années - Beaucoup de peur - Mais ne l'avait jamais eu le temps pour insister dessus, comme maintenant. Quand il allait être tué par Nagini, il a seulement eu quelques secondes à penser là-dessus avant que Potter avait stupéfié le serpent. Il n'avait jamais eu des heures à penser réellement à la situation horrible dans lequel il était, et maintenant qu'il était en plein dedans… C'ést désagréable.

Son estomac était comme si on le broyait. Il voulait juste vomir, mais il ne pourrait pas montrer sa peur extérieurement. Il ne pourrait pas. Severus détestait montrer ses sentiments car il ne voulait pas montrer ce que les gens ont voulu voir. L'Auror étaient attentif pour voir si Severus souffrait, et Severus ne lui donnait pas cette joie. Il refusa.

« Pourquoi, Severus Snape… » La voix de Lucius Malfoy réveilla instantanément Severus de ses pensées. Severus a immédiatement fermé son esprit, pour ne s'assurer que personne n'aurait pu le pénétrer. Sa partie la plus privée de son corps était son cerveau, et il se protégerait à tout prix.

« Malfoy. » Essaya de dire Severus. Aucun bruit sortit de sa bouche. _« L'Auror a mis un charme d' amortissement sur moi_ » Severus avait oublié. Bien, il ne pourrait pas parler. La lutte contre les liens donnerait seulement le bonheur de l'Auror et de Lucius Malfoy.

Il regarda méchamment Lucius. Grand et pâle, ses cheveux blonds en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux de gris acier ont regardé Severus, sa haute retardée par tête. Un sourire amusé reposait sur son visage. « Vous n'avez jamais pensé que cela se produirait ? » Il a sifflé chez Severus, qui le regardé fixement, sans clignoter des yeux. Cela a tendance a affaiblir des personnes, et c'était exactement ce que Severus voulait faire à Lucius. S'il ne pourrait pas employer ses mots pour l'insulter, il pourrait employer ses yeux.

« Oh, mais vous ne vous amusez pas ? » Lucius a continué à la raillerie. « Peut-être ceci vous amusera - Je suis ici pour voir votre punition, Severus Snape. C'est juste - ma récompense pour avoir aider à la capture d'un des associés les plus violents du Seigneur Des Ténèbres - Hormis d'avoir reçu de l'argent – Je suis ici pour vous voir souffrir. »

_« Le baiser du Détraqueur n'est peut être pas si mauvais,_ Severus raisonna. _Après que vous le receviez, vous mourez. Il n'est pas comme si c'est une vie de souffrance. Vous êtes une coquille vide, mais vous ne souffrez pas. »_ Severus avait vu beaucoup de personnes recevoir le baiser et tandis qu'il savait c'était un destin horrible, il a pris le confort dans le fait que la misère a seulement duré un court instant.

« J'ai eu une longue discussion avec le Chef du bureau des Aurors, il semble qu'Azkaban n'est pas une punition si terrible, pas comme avant, et également n'adapterait pas à un Mangemort. Un véritable Mangemort doit souffrir, ne pas mourir ou ne pas perdre son esprit. Il doit vraiment _sentir la_ douleur. »

_« Hypocrite !_ _Si n'importe qui était un véritable Mangemort, c'était toi ! Enfoiré ! »._ La vérité est que Lucius n'a pas été exactement aimé par le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, qui a semblé sentir son attitude hypocrite, mais Lucius avait honnêtement cru que toutes les choses que le Lord Noir lui avait dites, au sujet de tuer tout les Nés-Moldus. Si cela ne faisait pas de lui un véritable Mangemort …

Lucius saisit le menton de Severus et força Severus à le regarder.

« Ainsi quelle punition a-t-il été décidée ? Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ? »

_« Est-il sous la malédiction d'Imperius ? »_ Severus se demanda. La malédiction d'_Imperius_ a forcé des personnes à suivre des ordres. Severus n'avait jamais eu la malédiction sur lui lui-même, mais il l'avait beaucoup pratiqué.

_« Ou peut-être se décomposant en prison ? Un Doloris concentré ? »_ Severus essaya de penser à une punition que le ministère lui distribuerait. Dans le passé, cela avait été des avertissements, suspension de la magie, une prison normale ou Azkaban. Comment puniraient-ils un Mangemort à part Azkaban ?

« Nous sommes prêts. » Un fonctionnaire du Ministère, un Auror, jugeant par les robes longues que l'homme porta, fit un pas dans la salle.

« Enfin. » Lucius laissa retomber le menton de Severus. « En conclusion, nous verrons une certaine justice pour toutes ces _vies_ _perdues_. » Ses yeux exprimaient la colère. « Ce que _vous_ avez pris. »

Severus du avouer que Lucius mentait très bien. Cependant il était un Serpentard comme la plupart des Serpentards. Et ils apprenaient rapidement.

L'Auror ondula sa baguette magique et dit un charme, libérant Severus de ses liens magiques. Il dirigea sa baguette magique sur Severus d'une manière menaçante.

« Nous avons placé des Aurors en dehors de cette porte, en bas de ce hall… partout dans le bâtiment. Si vous essayez quelque chose, vous serez punis mais vous aurez en plus l'autre punition que vous allez obtenir. Compris ? »

_Oui – Si je tente quelque chose, ils me punissent. Mais ils ne me tueront pas, parce que ce serait trop facile._

L'homme a collé sa baguette magique dans la joue de Severus.

« Compris, Bâtard ? » Il a grogné.

Severus n'avait pas sentit l'homme le libérer du charme. Il inclina simplement la tête comme réponse, fâchée à l'insulte « Bâtard ».

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? »_ Se disait-il alors qu'on le sortait de la salle. Le hall fut rempli d'Aurors, touts avec des baguettes magiques dirigées sur Severus. « _La dernière chose que tu dois faire est de les rendre encore plus fâchés. »_

Il souhaita qu'il pourrait dire quelque chose pour les apaiser, peut-être réussir à parler de sa sortie. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, Serpentard ou pas. Il était adroit et intelligent, mais s'enfuir des situations comme celle-là n'a jamais était son fort.

Il fut mené dans une petite salle, inondée de fonctionnaires du Ministère, Aurors, et journalistes. Severus ne voyait nulle part Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Où est le ministre ? » Exigea-t-il silencieusement. Ses mots ne furent pas entendus. Le charme faisait toujours effet.

_« Kingsley sait-il au moins ce qui se passe ? » _Se demanda-t-il pendant qu'il était mené à l'avant de la salle. « _Kingsley ne m'aime pas, mais il ne laissera pas ceci se produire. Kingsley sait que je ne mens pas ! Et il sait également que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas sous la malédiction d'Imperius_ _ ! »_ Pour la première de sa vie, Severus était désespéré de voir l'homme.

« Sur vos genoux, Bâtard ! » L'Auror qui l'avait mené hors de la salle, gronda.

Severus regarda autour de la salle. Tous les journalistes se tenaient, des plumes à disposition, attendant la réponse de Severus. Les flashs des l'appareil-photo lui donnaient le tournis. L'Auror le regarda moitié excité moitié en colère. Severus ne voulait pas regarder Lucius Malfoy, mais a su sans sembler que l'homme a regardé suffisant la situation de Severus, fier probable qu'il était responsable de mettre Severus dans une situation si terrible pour trahir le seigneur sombre. La partie ironique était était que Lucius était sortir de la punition qu'il a mérité indemne.

« Sur vos genoux ! » L'homme cria.

_« Non ! »_ Dit Severus en colère. _Je ne m'agenouillerais pas. C'est l'équivalent de la révérence. Je ne m'inclinerais pas devant vous, vos collègues, ces journalistes… Je ne le ferais pas !_ L'agenouillement était réservé pour être en présence d'une personne très importante. On doit s'incliner à un magicien puissant, tel que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Il l'avait seulement fait au Lord Noir pour sauver le monde (bien que Potter s'en occupait déjà …).

Deux Aurors marchèrent pour se poster devant lui. L'un appuya avec force sur les épaules de Severus tandis que l'autre lui donna un coup de pied dans le genoux - Severus tomba en position d'agenouillement_._

Severus résista au besoin de crier de douleur, bien que ses cris ne serait pas entendu dus aux charmes d' amortissement. Ses genoux en avait pris un coup. À trente-huit ans, Severus était toujours jeune pour un magicien, mais son corps en avait vu de toutes les couleurs.

« Inclinez votre tête, mains croisées derrière votre dos, les jambes écartés! » L'homme cria.

Un frisson parcoura son dos. Il avait lu quelque chose sur ceci dans le passé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, mais il avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet ou entendu parler de … Sur ses genoux, les jambes écartées, tête inclinée avec les mains derrière le dos… Mais où l'avait-il vu ?

Un homme, pas un Auror, mais du Département Des Créatures Magiques, commença à lire d'une voix forte un rouleau de parchemin.

« Severus Tobias Snape, sous les frais des meurtres, viols, d'avoir servit Vous-Savez-Qui loyalement pendant vingt années est condamné à une vie de servitude à la population. »

_« Servitude ? MERLIN ! »_ Severus savait que sa surprise ou son horreur ne se montrait pas sur son visage. La dernière chose qu'il eu besoin était que les journalistes aient une image de lui, son visage se décomposant pour le mettre en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier_._

_« Servitude ? Comme l'esclavage ? Je ne peux pas – Je ne veux pas ! »_ Il essaya de se lever, mais l'Auror l'en empêcha.

« Vos droits comme esclave sont minces. » L'homme continua. « Vous devez faire n'importe quoi pour n'importe quel magicien, à moins qu'il n'ait était refusé par vos propriétaires. Vous appellerez vos propriétaires « Maître » ou « Maîtresse » et chaque autres personnes au-dessus de vous : « Monsieur ou « Madame ». Vous ne gagnerez pas de salaire, mais si vous gagnez quelque chose il doit être donner à votre propriétaire. En outre, tout vos biens sont les propriétés de votre propriétaire. Vous pouvez ne prendre aucune décision par vous-même. Vous devez également vous soumettre à n'importe quelle punition. Vous ne pouvez pas vous marier, ni vous reproduire sans permission de votre maître. Le manque d'obéissance résultera à la punition de votre propriétaire. Si vous essayez de nuire à votre maître, vous serez immédiatement tués par la malédiction d'Asservissement… »

Severus commençait à se sentir l'intérieur malade. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux choses étant dites sur lui, beaucoup moins sur les personnes l'entourant, le regardant fixement et chuchoter. Esclave ? Propriétaire ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Severus compris que, à la différence du monde des Moldus où l'esclavage était illégal dans les pays les plus avancés et les plus modernes, il était parfaitement légal dans le monde Sorcier. La plupart des personnes recourait à l'utilisation des Elfes de Maison, parce que il était plus facile de les traiter, plus facile à nourrir et à punir, et beaucoup plus magique qu'un magicien moyen. Cependant, les esclaves humains n'étaient pas inconnus.

L'homme qui venait de lire, mis sa baguette, sur la tempe de Severus. Severus essaya de ne pas reculer à son contact. « _Pense à une sortie… » _. Sans sa baguette magique, sans pouvoir courir , que pourrait-il faire ? Il ne s'était jamais senti si délaissé, jamais.

L'homme commença à chanter, des mots français que Severus ne comprenait pas. Le contraire que les Moldus croyaient, le Latin n'était pas une langue morte, et plusieurs magiciens puissants l'ont parlée couramment, Severus inclus. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était essentiel d'apprendre le Français. Maintenant il souhaita qu'il ait su ce qui était dit dans ce charme antique Français.

Dès que l'homme arrêta de parler, Severus sentit une douleur brûlante dans son front. Presque insupportable. Aussi mauvais – Ou plus qu'un Doloris concentré. Il pensa que la douleur devait être équivalente ou peut-être plus pire. Il ne pourrait pas respirer… Il essaya de ne pas se tordre de douleur, se déplacer ou crier. Il avait la sensation que plusieurs poignards le tailladaient de l'intérieur, poignardant son front.

Puis, aussitôt qu'elle était apparue, la douleur s'arrêta. Severus tomba à terre, épuisé des secondes de douleur. Il avait l'impression que cela avait duré des heures entières. Des heures atroces.

Les deux Aurors remirent Severus sur ses pieds.

« Peut-il maintenant être donné à Nigel Mering ? » Un Auror demanda à l'homme.

L'homme _inclina_ la tête. « Si le collier est disponible, oui. »

Avec une poignée ferme, un homme prit un Severus effrayé avec lui. Merlin on ne sait où !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé !


	3. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Chapitre trois**

« **Bienvenue à l'enfer »**

Severus détestait apparaître avec des personnes. Il préférait employer sa propre magie, sa propre baguette magique… Il détestait compter sur d'autres personnes. Apparaître avec d'autres personnes, on court le risque d'être perdu, enlevé ou pire..

Ils étaient en face d'une maison. La maison était grande, vieille et au premier coup d'œil, elle aurait besoin d'un coup de peinture.

L'Auror ondula sa baguette magique, enlevant le charme de silence sur Severus. « Écoutez, _esclave,_ » il ricana. « Si vous tenez à votre vie, vous vous comporterez bien. Vous direz « oui monsieur » et rien d'autre. Vous ferez ce qu'il vous demande de faire. Compris ? »

Severus serra les poings.

_« Ne dit rien de grossier ... »_ « Je ferai ce que je voudrais. » Il dit.

L'Auror le gifla. « Comment osez-vous me parler de cette façon ! » Il cria. « Faut-il que je remette le charme sur vous ? »

« Vous pourriez. » Severus a dit, gagnant une autre claque. Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas. Il n'était pas sur le point de se pencher vers le bas au niveau d'un esclave. Il a une baguette magique, il pourrait lancer un sortilège sur l'Auror - Mais Severus n'est pas un Gryffondor. Il ne prendrait pas de risques.

Mais à la surprise de Severus, l'Auror commença à rire.

« Vous perdrez votre attitude bientôt. » Il commença à marcher vers l'entrée, tirant Severus avec une poignée forte sur son avant-bras et sa baguette magique était dirigée sur Severus.

_« Mon attitude ? »_ Les remarques ironiques et le comportement sarcastique de Severus ne sont pas « une attitude » - C'est un mode de vie, un mécanisme de survie qu'il avait appris en grandissant, avec un père qui maltraitait sa mère et lui-même.

Severus commença à souhaiter que certaines des capacités apprises grâce au Seigneur Des Ténèbres ne soient pas mortes avec lui. Mais une fois que le Lord Noir mourait, les tours disparaissait avec lui, de même le tour de voler sans balai. Maintenant la seule magie qu'il pouvait exécuter était des charmes de base, tels que fermer ou ouvrir des choses, allumer une salle, etc.

_« Attends une seconde … Mais oui bien sûr ! Voler ! »_ Severus réalisa pendant que lui et l'Auror s'approchaient de la maison. « _Merlin, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! »_ Il a déjà peu de temps pour penser - il doit agir maintenant.

Sans effort, il changea de forme. Adolescent, il avait découvert que James Potter et sa troupe étaient des Animagus non déclarés. Pour ne pas être surpassé par ses ennemis, il commença, aussi, à étudier et à apprendre, et par conséquent, il est devenu un Animagus non déclaré, c'était illégal, mais est-ce qu'un garçon de quinze ans s'inquiète-t-il de la loi ?

Sa forme est celle d'un corbeau. Le corbeau, obscur mais gracieux, donc cela lui correspond bien. Souvent, les formes d'Animagus sont bien adaptés aux magiciens.

« Diable ! » L'Auror cria, essayant frénétiquement de saisir Severus. La transformation de Severus était la dernière chose au quelle l'Auror avait prévue, car Severus était non déclaré. Les seules personnes vivantes qui l'ont su sont… personne. Severus n'avait jamais fait confiance aux personnes et le seul qu'y le sait est mort.

Severus agita ses ailes, s'envolant au-dessus de la tête de l'Auror. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur un balai, préférant rester au sol, mais quand il était sous sa forme d'Animagus, c'était une histoire différente. Car un corbeau, cela peut voler, montez dans le ciel, sans se tenir sur son balai. Il était en sûreté dans le ciel.

Severus débarqua au dessus d'un grand chêne, essayant de se cacher parmi les branchages.

« _Accio Oiseau_ ! » L'Auror cria, dirigeant sa baguette magique dans le ciel.

_« Sauf que je suis techniquement un humain, et vous ne pouvez pas appeler un humain avec ce sort »_ Pensa Severus, d'une manière hautaine, hérissant ses ailes, se préparant pour voler. Voler tout de suite n'était pas une idée sage, car l'Auror pourrait le stupéfixé. Bien que …

Severus n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa pensée. Toujours sous sa forme de corbeau, il commença à léviter rapidement vers l'Auror. Mais il ne volait pas grâce à ses ailes, il était comme attiré par quelque chose.

Il atterrit aux pieds de l'Auror, mais avant qu'il pourrait partir, il se fit écrasé sous le pied de l'Auror. Severus haleta de douleur. Le poids de la botte de l'Auror, qui était normalement assez léger, écrasait Severus. Puisque il est un corbeau, ses os étaient facilement fragile. La douleur était horrible…

Il se transforma de nouveau dans sa forme humaine, essayant de respirer pendant que l'Auror enlevait son pied. L'Auror dirigea sa baguette magique sur Severus. « _Doloris_ _!_ »

La douleur qui traversa le corps de Severus n'était pas différente des autres. Endoloris voulait dire « torture » en latin. Severus avait été témoin où plusieurs victimes prier pour la mort. Severus, cependant n'avait jamais supplié le Seigneur Des Ténèbres durant ses séances de torture. Il n'y avait que les faibles pour prié et il ne le serait jamais !

« Vous en avez assez ? » L'Auror cria à Severus, qui ne pouvait rien dire à part se tordre à cause de la douleur. Jamais il ne criera. L'Auror répéta « Vous en avez assez ? »

L'Auror souleva la malédiction, laissant Severus respirer difficilement. L'Auror s'abaissa et porta Severus sur ses pieds. « Vous en avez assez ? » L'Auror cria, bien que Severus ait été seulement quelques centimètres de l'Auror.

Severus pris une grande inspiration. « Pour maintenant. » Il réussi à dire avant que l'Auror frappa à la porte de la maison.

L'homme qui ouvra la porte était plus petit que Severus de quelques centimètres. Son visage était rond et bronzé, des yeux bleus et froids, et quelques cheveux gris sur le haut de sa tête.

« Oh, entrez. » Il laissa entrer l'Auror qui traîner Snape avec lui. Snape essaya de résister, mais l'Auror le tira plus fort.

_« Où suis-je ? »_ Severus se demanda pendant qu'ils faisaient un pas à l'intérieur. Le salon était rempli de vieux meubles poussiéreux, des toiles d'araignée dans tous les coins. Le plancher était dégoûtant. Les fenêtres étaient tellement sale que Severus ne pouvait à peine voir à travers.

Severus ne montra pas son souci sur son visage, mais il décala inconsciemment son poids sur son pied gauche, comme il faisait quand il devenait impatient.

_« Esclave »_ Il s'est rappelé. « _Ils m'ont transformés en esclave. Pourquoi n'aie-je jamais lu quelque chose sur l'esclavage au Royaume-Uni ? Pourquoi ? »_ Il a su que dans le monde des Moldus, l'esclavage a été aboli, mais dans le monde Sorcier, il a existé.

Il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour se renseigner, car seulement quelques très riche familles de Sang Pur possèdent un esclave. Grandissant dans L'Impasse du Tisseur, avec un père pauvre et ivre en plus Moldu et une mère sorcière déprimée et maltraitée, il n'avait jamais vu un esclave jusqu'à sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Severus se maudit silencieusement pour n'avoir jamais pris un intérêt sur le sujet.

« Ainsi c'est l'esclave. » L'homme, probablement âgé de 60 ans, parla à l'Auror comme si Severus n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Oui, M. Mering. » L'Auror a dit, avec respect, en donnant un parchemin roulé. « Voici les papiers. »

« Merci. » Mering a dit. Il regarda Severus de haut en bas, puis cracha. « Inclinez-vous pour votre maître, garçon ! Et ne le regardez pas sauf si celui-ci vous le commande ! »

Severus continua à regarder l'homme fixement. « _Jamais je ne m'inclinerai ! »_

Mering, à la surprise de Severus, ria. « Il semble que celui-ci a du cran. »

« Nous avons expliqué qu'il venait directement du ministère, n'est-ce pas ? » L'Auror interrogea. « Un Mangemort. Nous l'avons eu la soirée passée, il y a vingt-quatre heures. »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Mering. « Ainsi il n'est pas cassé ? Normalement les esclaves qui viennent me voir le sont déjà. »

L'Auror secoua sa tête. « Il est tout neuf, monsieur. Nous nous demandions qui pourrait le casser correctement, et votre nom était unanime. »

Severus essaya de ne pas crier pendant qu'il les regarda avec méchanceté. Il regarda la pièce. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Il y avait une porte arrière qui l'amenait dans la cuisine, qui était fermée et probablement verrouillée. Severus n'osa pas d'essayer de s'échapper par une porte qu'y n'était pas sûrement ouverte - Une première année pourrait mettre un charme de verrouillage sur une porte, sans utiliser des objets Moldus tel que des chaînes ou des cadenas.

L'Auror donna à Mering un morceau de cuir - Non, c'était un collier en cuir. Severus senti sa gorge se resserrer. _« Collier ? Les colliers sont pour des chiens, pour des animaux ! « Esclave » ou pas, je suis une personne ! »_

Mering secoua sa tête dans l'incrédulité. « Vous ne pouvez pas penser qu'un simple collier sera utile. » Il brandi sa baguette magique. « _Accio collier de métal _! »

Un collier de métal en acier brillant vola jusqu'à Mering. « Il est bien plus fort que votre collier de cuir. » Mering informa l'Auror, tenant le collier en acier dans sa main. « Il est également utile que si l'esclave le mérite, il peux être serré, il pourra à peine respirer. »

Severus grinça ses dents. Mangemort ou pas, personne ne mérite le genre de traitement que les deux hommes discutaient. Excepté Lucius Malfoy.

« Sur vos genoux, esclave. » Mering siffla à Severus.

Severus ne bougea pas. Il regarda Mering attentivement. « Excusez-moi, parlez-vous à quelqu'un dans cette pièce ? »

« _Doloris !_ » L'Auror cria.

Immédiatement, Severus tomba à terre, essayant de ne pas crier. La sensation des couteaux brûlants et poignardant son corps.

L'Auror libéra Severus de la malédiction, Severus étendu sur le plancher de bois.

« Merci, Auror Jennings, la prochaine fois, laissez-moi torturer _mon_ esclave. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas employer le Doloris sur lui jusqu'à ce que vous soyez officiellement son propriétaire. » Auror Jennings rappela à Mering. « Je constate que le Doloris … »

« Quelle est la personne qui inventa cette loi ? » Mering cracha. Il tourna de nouveau son attention sur Severus. « Sur vos genoux, esclave ! »

_« ..Pas »_ Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mering.

Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme réagisse violemment. Comme donner un coup de pied, crier, mouler une autre malédiction. Pas un rire. « Oh, un petit combattant. » Il ria. « Je ne vais pas vous le répéter, esclave - Sur vos genoux. »

_« Esclave. »_ Les mots brûlait Severus à l'intérieur. « _Esclave. »_ Il n'était pas un objet ! Il était une personne vivante!

« Non » Il réussi à dire, sa gorge sèche dû au manque de l'eau et de la douleur horrible qu'il avait supporté deux fois en dix minutes.

Mering se tourna vers l'Auror. « Un Imperius devrait suffire. Sur vos genoux !. »

_« Bloque-le. »_ Severus a dit, essayant de résister pendant qu'il continuait à se tordre sur le plancher, sentant toujours la douleur de l'impardonnable, quoiqu'il avait été soulevé.

L'Auror cria à Mering. « Je vous ai dit « non » ! Vous n'êtes pas légitiment son propriétaire ! »

« Si nous le punissons en ce moment, je pourrais avoir la chance de le casser complètement. » Mering a dit, calmement, ignorant Severus, secouant toujours de la douleur fantôme du Doloris qui était partie.

Auror Jennings était silencieux pour un instant. « Vous avez raison, M. Mering. _Imperio ! »_

Une chose que Severus Snape a toujours aimé, c'est la Magie Noire. Il n'était pas nécessairement un homme mauvais - quand il avait commencé la lecture sur ce sujet, il avait 9 ans. Il sait la pratiquer mais aussi se défendre contre elle.

Il ferma son esprit, coupant son esprit de toutes les pensées. Il se concentra, tout en poussant l'Imperius hors de son esprit. Il se senti se lever lentement sur ses genoux. « _Ne les laissez pas, Severus ! »_ Il s'averti. Il tomba sur le planché, épuisé.

Auror Jennings le regarda ,choqué. « Comment a-t-il fait ? »

Mering secoua juste sa tête. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré un esclave qui pourrait résister à l'Imperius. Mais il était également un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je n'étais pas ! » Severus hurla. Après avoir était « torturé » tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de dormir. « Je n'étais pas un Mangemort ! J'étais un espion, pour Albus Dumbledore. Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres prévoyait de tuer Harry Potter ! »

« Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ! » L'Auror ria dans une voix aiguë. « Vous voyez, Mering ? Personne sauf un Mangemort n'appellerait Vous-Savez-Qui avec un tel nom. »

« Excepté quelqu'un qui est resté pendant des années près de lui ! » Severus cria. « Ne pourriez-vous pas me donner un procès équitable ? Il y a … »

« Vous ne méritez pas un procès. » L'Auror gronda, lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Severus sauta sur ses pieds. « Comment osez-vous … ! »

De nouveau, une autre malédiction envoya Severus à terre. « Vous vous mettez à genoux. » Mering a dit fermement, établissant le contact visuel avec Severus. « Maintenant. Sinon, attendez un Doloris concentré dans le ventre.»

_« Fais-le »_ son côté sensible lui a dit. « _Fais-le et obtenez-le plus d'avec. Et un Doloris concentré dans le ventre me tuera rapidement. _

« Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout de ce que vous vous voulez me faire. » Severus a dit, d'une voix forte. « Je ne me mettrai pas à genoux. »

« Très bien. » Mering a dit, inclinant la tête chez l'Auror.

Severus hurla. Cela ressemblé comme si son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, se perçait. Il su alors pourquoi toutes ces personnes qui avait souffert du Doloris concentré avaient prié le Lord Noir pour la mort. Severus ne pouvait ni penser ni entendre quoi que se soit, mais il crût qu'il entendit quelqu'un dire « Bienvenue en enfer, Severus Snape ».

Après ce qui a sembla des années, la douleur s'arrêta. Severus se mis rapidement sur ses genoux, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Années de pratique. Severus n'avait plus pleuré depuis quelques décennies. Il avait décidé le 31 octobre 1981, de ne plus jamais verser une larme.

« _MERLIN ! »_ Il nota à peine que Mering mis le collier en acier autour de son cou. « _C'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Je me réveillerai et je me trouverai dans mon lit… »_ Il su que ce n'était pas vrai, il pourrait cerner les cauchemars et la réalité.

Mering mis sa baguette magique sur le front de Severus et chanta un vieux charme Français, la seule chose que Severus se rendait compte était la douleur dans son front. La douleur était trop pour lui, même après toute la douleur qu'il avait supportée sur ces quinze dernières minutes précédentes - Il tomba au plancher, et s'évanouit instantanément.


	4. Prétend Apprendre

**Déni de responsabilité**** : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je ne possède rien de cette histoire sauf quelques personnages.**

**A/N**** :**Merci pour les reviews et tout ceux qui m'ont mis en Story Alert ou Author Alert ! Et oui, je torture littéralement Snape ici. C'est dur, mais c'est utile pour les plans de l'histoire. Je vous ai avertis …

Réponse aux reviews :

_Haldira :__ Moi aussi j'aime Severus fier, droit et qui ne cède pas ! Voila la suite ! Un peu en avance !_

_Sahada : __Ce n'est pas exactement ça l'histoire._

_Zarakinel : __Un grand merci (comme toujours ^^) pour ta review !! Voila la suite !!_

_Anthales :__ Sûr, Severus n'aurait peut-être pas du dévoilé sa forme Animagus mais comme il n'a jamais de chance, il s'est fait attrapé ! ^^___

_Vampyse__ : Harry, te le verra après mais pas dans les chapitres qui suivent ! Et tu seras en même temps pourquoi Kingsley n'a rien fait pour le sauver !_

_Severus Rogue :__ Mmm je ne sais pas si ton idée et dans les plans de l'histoire, je vais y réfléchir mais merci quand même ! Un peu hard ? Je comprend pas ^^ ! La suuuite !!_

**Chapitre quatre**

« **Prétend apprendre »**

« Vous devez signer ici. Et ici. » Severus entendit un bruit de chiffonnement de parchemin . « Ici. Ici. Ici. Et ici. Ah, ici. Non, là. Ici. Ici. »

_« Combien de papiers faut-il pour posséder, légalement, un être humain ? »_ Severus se demanda. Il ne bougea toujours pas de sa position, sur le plancher dur et dégoûtant. Il se demanda si Mering et l'Auror savaient qu'il était réveillé. « _Combien de temps est-ce que j'étais évanouis ? »_

« Non, ne le réveillez pas. » Mering dit. « On doit encore discuter et je veux pouvoir le faire sans l'observer continuellement. »

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment, excepté le bruit de la plume contre le parchemin. Un bruit simple, mais qui soulagea, curieusement, Severus.

« Ais-je une chance de le vendre chez Henderson le mois prochain ? » Mering demanda en passant.

« _Me vendre ? Ou ça ? »_ Severus compris que les esclaves étaient vendus mais… vendus ? Lui ? Il était trop épuisé pour pensé clairement. Mais il le devait.

« Un mois ? » L'Auror s'écria abasourdi. « J'avais l'impression que cela prendrait quelques mois au moins pour le casser. »

Mering ria. « Je pense que dans un mois, il le sera complètement. Ne sous-estimez pas mes capacités. »

_« Ne me sous-estimez pas non plus ! »_ Severus gronda intérieurement.

« Bien, s'il est vraiment cassé pour Henderson… Je suppose qu'il sera admis. » L'Auror s'était radouci. « _Cassé… »_ Severus détesta.

« N'oubliez pas, il indique bien ici que j'obtiens soixante-trois pour cent du bénéfice réalisé sur lui. » Mering précisa.

« Je n'ai jamais été à une enchère d'esclave d'Henderson. » L'Auror admis. « J'ai peur que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour en acheter… Quelle sorte de qualité ils ont ? »

« La meilleure. Obéissant, entraînés… » La voix de Mering traîna. « Cet esclave ici… »

« Snape ? » L'Auror fourni son nom.

« Snape n'a jamais été marié ? »

Severus senti ses poils se redressaient. Le mariage était toujours un sujet triste pour lui. À un jeune âge, il avait placer son coeur sur Lily Evans, la seule personne qu'il avait toujours vraiment aimée. Et d'une manière primordiale, la seule personne qui s'était toujours _vraiment_ inquiétée de Severus. Même après qu'il l'avait appelée « Sang-De-Bourbe ». Elle lui avait écrit des lettres une fois par semaine, chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce que le jour où elle fut morte. Elle ne l'avait pas aimé comme il l'avait aimée, mais elle s'était occupée de lui, en tant qu'un frère ou un meilleur ami.

« Il n'y a aucun rapport disant qu'il est marié. » L'Auror dit. « Presque aucun rapport sur sa famille. Enfant unique. Sa mère s'était tuée quand il avait treize ans, son père n'a pas été vu depuis vingt ans. »

Severus grinça ses dents. C'était vrai - Il n'oublierait jamais quand il était entré dans sa maison, en été, et quand il avait trouvé sa mère morte sur le plancher de la cuisine. Son père disparu quelques jours après. Severus avait été placé dans un orphelinat et n'avait pas vu son père depuis. Il avait espéré qu'il était mort pour toutes les douleurs et peines qu'il avait causé à sa mère. Et à lui-même.

« Pas d'enfant ? » Mering continua. « Il augmenterait son prix si il est fertile . Un éleveur, j'en suis sûr, l'achèterais. »

_« Un éleveur ? »_ Severus se senti malade. Ils n'avaient pas reproduis des personnes comme si ils reproduisaient des hiboux… Sûrement pas.

« Bien, il ne sera certainement pas vendu pour le plaisir. » L'Auror commenta avec un rire. Severus se retint de se lever pour aller gifler l'Auror (_Note de l'Auteur__ : Haldira si tu en as envie, tu peux le faire ^^)_. Mais il continua à fermer son esprit et à simuler son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous incite à dire ça ? » Mering questionna.

L'Auror se moqua, comme si Mering était fou de ne pas le voir. « … Regardez le ! Son nez est anormalement grand, sa peau est anormalement pâle - et ces cheveux sont horribles ! »

« Son nez n'est pas _anormalement_ grand. » Mering énonça. « Il a pu avoir été cassé. Je demanderai à un Guérisseur de le réparer. Il est un Maître des Potions et un Mangemort. Cela explique son 'nez anormalement grand' et 'sa peau anormalement pâle' ; car les potions, j'imagine, se pratiquent à l'intérieur. Et mon cousin travaille pour un apothicaire et vient souvent à la maison avec des cheveux gras. C'est juste les vapeurs des potions. Je laverai les cheveux de l'esclave de temps en temps. Et je vous dit qu'il sera certainement vendu pour le plaisir, souvent, les gens ne regarde pas l'aspect.»

Severus essaya de ne pas vomir sur le plancher. « _Pour le « plaisir » ? Ne me dites pas que… Ils_ _ne vont quand même pas faire …_ ! _Ils ne peuvent pas aller au Chemin de Traverse ?! Je suis sûr que c'est seulement quelques galions… pourquoi… non. Non pas ça ! »_ Il était habitué aux reproches sur son physique – Une chose qui l'avait amusé pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Comment les élèves le regardait avec dégoût, à cause de ses cheveux.. Mering avait raison – Les vapeurs des potions rendaient ses cheveux humides – Mais ses cheveux sont naturellement gras.

« Nous ne l'avons pas examiné complètement. » L'Auror admis. « Il n'a aucune arme sur lui, ni sa baguette magique. Nous sommes certains qu'il a la Marques Des Ténèbres , mais autre que cela … »

« Je prendrai soin de lui. » Mering assura à l'homme. « C'est sa baguette magique ? »

_« C'est la mienne ! »_ Severus voulu hurler. Il avait besoin d'elle. Sans elle, il était trop vulnérable.

« Je ne le lui donnerai pas, excepté à de rares occasions. » Mering énonça. « Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à mes esclaves avec leurs baguettes mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Excepté aussi pour lui apprendre des nouveaux sorts. Tout ce que je lui demanderais, il devras le faire avec la manière des Moldus. C'est beaucoup plus dur et ça lui apprendra l'obéissance.

Il y eu une longue pause dérangé par l'Auror. « J'aimerais rester plus longtemps, pour être témoin de votre 'talent' mais j'ai une famille que je dois … »

« Je comprends. » Mering dit.

« Oh ! » L'Auror hurla. « J'ai complètement oublié. Vos papiers indiquent qu'il n'est pas un Animagus, mais en fait, c'en ai un. Il prend la forme d'un grand oiseau noir. Il a essayé de s'échapper quand nous étions devant votre maison. Vous devrez garder un œil sur lui. »

« J'ai deux yeux très entraînés. » Mering rassura l'Auror. « Allez-vous l'enregistrer comme Animagus, n'est-ce pas ? Au revoir monsieur ! »

Severus entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermé. Il entendit des pas se rapprochés. _« Où va-t-il ? »_ Severus se demanda, n'osant pas ouvrir ses yeux. « _Il ne va certainement pas me laisser sur ce plancher ! »_

Les pas se rapprochèrent davantage. Severus essaya de respirer normalement, fermant ses pensées, espérant que l'homme continuerait à le laisser seul.

Il entendit un _Pop !_ et avant qu'il pouvait se demander si l'homme transplanait autre part, il sentit une douleur pointue dans son crâne. Comme si quelqu'un mettait le feu. Severus, effrayé, se leva de sa position sur la plancher.

« Je me demandais si tu était encore inconscient. » Mering souri. Il dirigea sa baguette magique sur Severus avec une main, un fouet en cuir dans l'autre. « Yeux baissés, esclave. Tu feras cela à tout moment, à moins que tu sois seul ou s'il y a des esclaves dans la chambre avec toi. »

Severus ne pouvait décrire sa haine pour cet homme. Il détestait cet homme. « Non » il siffla. « Jamais ! »

Le fouet fendit l'air et fouetta Severus sur la joue. Cela apporta une sensation de brûlure.

_« Il faut juste que je l'écoute ! Il va continuer à faire ceci jusqu'à ce que vous l'écoutiez ! »_ Severus baissa ses yeux, son corps secouait avec la colère intérieur. Il n'avait pas senti cette colère pendant des années. Il n'était pas un esclave. Il était un maître des Potions, le Chef des Serpentards… Il n'était pas un Elfe de Maison qu'on pouvait diriger comme bon lui semble !

« C'est mieux. » Mering approuva. « Maintenant, _esclave,_ c'est l'heure de notre première leçon. Comment dois-tu m'appeler ? »

Severus hésita. « _Ils ont dit « maître » à la cérémonie. Jamais je n'appellerais un homme ' maître ' »._ « Je ne sais pas. » Severus mentit_. _

« Tu dois m'appeler « maître » Mering énonça. « Maintenant, dis ; « oui, maître ». »

La voix de Severus se noua dans sa gorge. « Oui, maître. » Il répéta. « _Au moins il ne me demande pas de lui embrasser ses robes comme le faisait le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ! _

« Et supposons que j'ai une épouse – Vous devez l'appelez comment ? »

_« Laid. Écervelé. Désespéré « _ « Maîtresse, je suppose. » Il dit, faiblement. « _J'ai joué le rôle d'un disciple fidèle du Lord Noir pendant des années. Je peux joué le rôle d'un esclave pour un jour ou deux, juste jusqu'à ce que se soit terminé. »_

« Comment allez vous appeler mes amis, même en sachant leurs noms ? »

_« Comment je peux le savoir ?! »_. Dans la cérémonie, ils avaient fait mention de « Monsieur » et de « Madame », mais ils n'avaient pas été certain sur son utilisation.

« Je ne sais pas, maître. » Severus obstrua le mot « maître ». Il avait appelé le Lord Noir mais il 'jouait' comme espion donc …

« Vous les appellerez « Maître » ou « Maîtresse », suivie de leurs noms de famille. » Mering dit, patiemment. « Mais « Monsieur » ou « Madame » ira bien aussi. Ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, vous les nommerez, aussi, « Monsieur » ou « Madame » Compris ? »

_« Malheureusement, oui »_ « Oui. »

Le fouet frappa à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur l'épaule de Severus. Pour autant, il n'eut pas aussi mal que sa douleur sur sa joue grâce à son manteau. « « Oui, _maître_. »

Cela fit souvenir à Severus, sa discussion avec Potter. Severus avait corrigé Potter en disant « oui, _monsieur_ » et Potter avait répondu, comme son père aurait fait, « Il n'y a pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur, Professeur. Severus grinça des dents à ce souvenir.

Mering inclina la tête de l'approbation. « Maintenant, quand tu feras quelque chose de mal, qui, Merlin espère , n'arrivera pas souvent, que dois-tu dire pour des excuses ? »

« Je suppose… » il traîna. « Je suppose que « je suis désolé » fera l'affaire ? » Severus avait rarement fait des excuses dans sa vie. Ses actions étaient presque toujours justifiées.

« Tu devras te mettre à genoux, tu t'inclineras, et me diras « Je m'excuse de mes actions. J'ai été irrespectueux auprès de mon maître. Veuillez me punir comme vous le pensez ». » Mering dit. « Tu accepteras alors _toutes_ les punitions qui tu recevras. » Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. _« Toutes _les punitions. »

Severus décala son poids, ne sachant pas répondre à ça. Quels types de punition Mering a-t-il voulu dire ? Severus n'obéirait pas à Mering comme ça il découvrirait les punitions que Mering avait dans l'esprit.

Mering continua. « Je m'attends à ce que vous obéissiez à chaque ordre, aussi bien moi que d'autres occupants de cette maison. Soyez reconnaissant je ne forme actuellement aucun esclave ! »

_« Ne vous attendez pas à des remerciement de ma part ! »_ Severus pensa.

« Tu devras te lever et prendre, avec moi, le petit-déjeuner à sept heure. Tu devras me demander si tu veux boire ou manger. Tu iras faire le ménage, cuisine … Pour commencer, je m'occuperais de toi, mais plus tard, je m'attends à ce que tu te débrouille. Tu déjeuneras exactement à midi et demie, et le dîner à six heure. Tu ne devras aller dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que chaque autre occupant soit entrés dans la leur. Alors tu pourras aller dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Oui, maître. » Il dit tranquillement. Il était un métis, son père étant un Moldus. Il savait cuisiner et nettoyer avec la manière des Moldus. Au moins il ne devrait pas apprendre.

« Mais ce que tu vas apprendre ce soir est l'obéissance. Cela t'enseigneras à obéir chaque ordre que tu le veuilles ou non. » Mering dit, s'asseyant sur un canapé dégoûtant . Il alluma une radio et une musique classique se fit entendre. « Mets-toi à genoux devant moi, et enlève mes chaussures. »

Severus essaya de ne pas rendre son frisson visible. _Non._ Il avait fait beaucoup de choses pour le Lord Noir. Il devait embrasser ses robes et devait s'incliner. Humiliant … S'il se mettait à genoux devant Mering, cela détruirait son libre arbitre. Il ne ferait jamais cela.

« Tss,Tss, Snape… » Mering appela Severus par son nom de famille. Il y avait seulement une poignée de personnes dans le monde qui appelait Severus par son prénom. « Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse venir par la force ? »

_« Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer. Je peux résister à l'Imperius. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire n'importe quoi »._ Severus essaya d'ignorer la sensation de douleur qu'y commençait à se faire sentir sur son front.

« J'attends, Snape. Ne pense pas que je laisserais passer sans punition. » Mering continua à la raillerie. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'étira confortablement.

Severus décala son poids mais ne se déplaça pas. « _Fais ce qu'il dit. Plus il me fait confiance, plus l'évasion sera facile ! »_ En prenant une respiration profonde, , il se mit à genoux et déchaussa Mering.

Avant que Severus pourrait réagir, il se fit jeter à travers la salle, frappant le téléviseur Moldus, rien qu'à la force du pied de Mering. Il lui avait donné un coup de pied, dans l'estomac. « C'était pour ton hésitation. » Mering dit calmement. « Continue. »

_« . »._ Severus sentit une forte douleur dans sa gorge pendant qu'il rampait et déliait les lacets de nouveau. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il n'avait jamais pleuré. Pleurer était pour les faibles. « _Obéis-lui jusqu'à que tu pourras t'échapper de ce trou à rats. »_

Il retira doucement les bottes, et enleva les chaussettes grises de ses pieds. « J'aimerai un massage. » Mering énonça. « Commence, Snape. »

Severus maintenait son visage sans expression pendant qu'il commençait à frotter les pieds. « _Ne pense pas à ça. Juste au sujet de sortir d'ici. Il avait dit qu'il pourra me donner ma baguette magique à quelques occasions - un charme simple pourrait être ma sortie. Je pourrai aussi utiliser l'Avada … »_ il ignora la règle de « Si vous nuisez à votre maître, vous serez tués instantanément » - il n'améliorerait pas son humeur.

« Oh. » Mering soupira , content, pendant que Severus frottait les muscles de ses pieds.

_« Je suis innocent. Dumbledore et Shacklebolt l'ont garanti. Pourquoi croient-ils Lucius Malfoy que Albus Dumbledore ? »_ Severus su déjà la réponse. Puisque Voldemort et Fudge étaient partis, le ministère était stupide. La majorité des Mangemorts disaient qu'ils étaient soumis à l'Impérius ! Juste en ajoutant quelques fausses mémoires, Lucius Malfoy avait mis Severus esclave. Et pourquoi ? Il n'avais jamais dit _pourquoi_ ! Severus n'avait jamais fait quelques choses pour blesser Lucius, ou sa famille. Au contraire, il avait sauvé son petit cul désolé tant de fois… et Draco. Que diriez-vous de Draco ? Le Draco aurait été mort, et blâmé de la mort de Dumbledore, si Severus n'avait pas été intervenu. Et c_'_était comment _ça_ qu'il avait été remercié ?

« On est fâché ? » Mering interrompit les pensées de Severus, amusé. « Tu me fais mal. »

« Je m'excuse, maître. » Severus murmura toujours dans sa concentration sur les motifs de Lucius Malfoy. Dans son anéantissement, il lui avait presque cassé un os. Pas qu'il se serait ennuyait à lui casser ses os, mais …

Mering se remit tout droit et pressa sa baguette magique sur le front de Severus. Immédiatement, la douleur apparu, l'incitant à siffler de douleur. « Comment dois-tu faire tes excuses à ton maître ? » Mering interrogea.

_« Qu'a-t-il dit de dire déjà ? »_ Severus avait un cerveau et une mémoire très fins, mais avec les efforts et la douleur… « Je m'excuse de mes actions. J'ai été irrespectueux auprès de mon maître. Veuillez me punir comme vous le pensez. » « _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de punitions. Si j'avais ma baguette magique pour juste un instant, je pourrais transplanait en Bolivie et ne jamais être trouvé… »_

Mering enleva sa baguette et plaça sa main sur le front de Severus. Aussi rapidement que la douleur était venue, elle était partie. Mering repris sa position 'relaxante' sur le divan dégoûtant. « Continue. »

_« Il n'est pas comme si il est ridiculement difficile d'employer une Pensive. Je sacrifierais toutes mes mémoires pour sortir d'ici ! »_ La voix de Mering sortit Severus de ses pensées coléreuses. « Tu peux t'arrêter. »

Severus, immédiatement, enleva ses mains des pieds de Mering et s'assit. L'agenouillement continu sur ses genoux le tuait.

« Nettoie mes bottes. » Mering dit facilement. « Aucune magie, aucuns chiffons, aucunes potions – seulement votre langue. » Il ria, au visage choqué de Severus. « Je vous ai dit que cette leçon était sur l'obéissance, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais dit que vous devriez _employer_ ces objets. »

Severus mordit sa langue et essaya de ne pas lui répondre. Il eu beaucoup de réponses 'sarcastiques' aux quelles il voudrait répondre. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mordre sa langue en présence du Lord Noir - car sa situation était de vie ou de mort à tout instant. Mais dans n'importe quelle autre situation il employait le sarcasme comme méthode de survie. Cependant, le sarcasme ne fonctionnerait pas comme méthode de survie ici…

« C'est illégal. » Il dit calmement. « Je suis un homme innocent et j'exige d'être traité comme tel. Même avec la mort d'Albus Dumbledore- »

« - dont tu es responsable. »

Severus l'ignora. « - il y a beaucoup de preuves pour prouver mon innocence. Vous pourriez employer une Pensive. Il y a un portrait d'Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard - Vous pourriez simplement lui parler et il vous dira que, je suis innocent. J'ai travaillé pour lui, pour le bien du _monde_ entier. Je n'ai jamais nui à quelqu'un. »

« As-tu finis ? » Mering dit, étonnamment calme. Severus avait compté être interrompu pendant qu'il parlait dans sa défense mais, Mering l'avait écouté attentivement. Il pourrait dire de la lueur dans l'oeil de Mering, de la manière sa bouche remontait vers le haut, qu'il n'était pas sur le point de croire Severus.

« Tu as été Mangemort pendant deux ans et c'est pourquoi tu es ici. Même si tu as 'tourné' de l'autre côté, tu portes la marque et tu as tué des innocents … »

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel pendant les dernières années. » Severus éleva sa voix.. « J'ai moulé quelques malédictions d'Imperius, et je me rappelle avoir lancé un Doloris une fois pendant ces deux années - sur un autre Mangemort. Les autres ont fait comme des choses abominables – tués, détruits des familles entières et violés des femmes. Cependant, j'y avais jamais participé. »

« Mais tu es ici, sous un charme d'asservissement. » Mering parla. « Le ministère a donné la permission pour chacun portant la marque foncée de le punir. Que dans votre esprit tu sois innocents ou pas, le ministère croit que tu es coupables et le ministère a _toujours_ raison. » Il a mis sa baguette magique sur la tête de Severus, où une douleur pointue apparue. La douleur sans visibilité et si mauvaise qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sauf fermé les yeux. Il ne crierait pas, il ne montrerait pas des signes de faiblesse, pourtant un sifflement s'échappa. La colère, oh, la colère qu'il sentit à Mering, au ministère, au monde…

Mering enleva sa baguette magique, la douleur partie comme avant. « Maintenant, je crois que je t'ai demandé quelque chose, non ? »

_« Je dois obéir, juste ce soir »_

Délicatement, Severus pris la botte dégoûtante. « _Des ingrédients de potions »,_ il pensa soudainement. Potions. S'il y avait une chose qu'il aima hormis le sarcasme et la magie noire, c'était les potions. Tout qu'il devait faire était de se concentrer sur les potions, complètement concentré sur les potions. « _Les ingrédients pour faire une potions Contineo_ _sont un pincement de flocons de peau de dragon… »_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila bouclé le 4eme chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plus !


	5. Plongeant dans l'Obscurité

Déni de responsabilité : Je ne possède pas Severus Snape ou Harry Potter, ni plusieurs des caractères mentionnés.

Réponse aux reviews :

_Haldira :__ Oui tu ai bien la première a envoyé une review ! ^^ Allez, je t'attend avec tes « armes » pour exploser la tête de l'Auror et celle de Mering (Surtout Mering dans ce chapitre) ! Merci pour les compliments ! Et voila la suite !!_

_Zarakinel : __Un grand merci pour ta review !!_

_Anthales :__ Ouais, pauvre Severus … Mais tu sais que Lucius, quand il le veut, c'est vraiment un C… (Pour les oreilles sensibles ^^) !_

_Moji :__ MDR ! Tu peux aller chercher Harry par la peau du C… comme tu dis !! Je te l'autorise !! C'est sûr que nettoyer avec la langue, c'est légèrement … :P Merci pour ton compliment , à toi aussi !!_

**Chapitre cinq**  
**« Plongeant dans l'obscurité »**

Il fallu à Severus une bonne demi-heure pour nettoyer les bottes. Aussi sale et poussiéreuse qu'elles étaient, aussi énormes qu'elles étaient, aussi sec que sa bouche devint pendant qu'il les nettoyait.

_« Rappelez-vous de ça la prochaine fois que vous donnez des retenues »,_ il se dit_._ Pendant ce temps, il se concentra sur des potions. En exposant les recettes et les ingrédients des potions les plus complexes qu'il connaissait. Il compris que pour s'échapper, il devait se tenir à carreaux et attendre, attendre le moment le plus opportun.

Mering jeta un coup d'œil négligeant aux bottes pendant que Severus les plaçaient d'une manière ordonnée sur le plancher.

« Je suppose que maintenant personne ne devra savoir que mes chaussures sont couvertes de salive d'esclave. »

_« C'est de votre propre faute »,_ Severus voulu répliquer. A la place, il regarda ses mains, reposées sur ses genoux. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal. Severus n'était pas vieux, simplement trente-huit ans mais ça ne l'empêchait d'avoir mal.

« Bien. Enlevez vos robes. » dit Mering. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il se releva du divan.

_« Non ! »_ Severus cria intérieurement pendant qu'il se levait. Il avait de la fierté et de la dignité. Les gens, normalement, n'enlèvent pas leur robes - même à l'école.

« Excusez-moi, maître, mais pouvez me dire en quoi est-ce nécessaire ? » Snape regarda l'homme fixement.

Mering ria. « Mes raisons t'intéressent, _esclave_ ? » Il souligna le mot « esclave », aucun doute pour le rappeler à Severus.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois refuser. » Severus dit, en sentant de nouveau la douleur sur le front_._

« « Je suis désolé, mais je dois refuser ». » Mering imita Severus. « Fais ce que j'ai dis ou se sera la punition. » Ses yeux bleus acier rencontrèrent ceux, noir de jais, de Severus. « Tu ne la veut sûrement pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus fit une pause, désespérait de trouver une sortie. « _Ne prie pas – Les Serpentards ne prient jamais. Ne lui montre pas la défaite, non plus »._ « En fait, je n'utilise pas ces robes longues quand j'enseigne, mais les Aurors m'ont 'kidnappé' avant. Il est beaucoup plus facile de se déplacer avec cette robe pour suivre les élèves. » _Très vrai – Applaudissement …_

« Ne joue pas avec moi ! » Mering se fâcha, dirigeant sa baguette magique sur Severus. Pour la première fois de cette nuit, il laissait sa façade calme. « _Doloris ! »_

Severus tomba au plancher, son corps secouant avec l'effet du Doloris. « _Jamais il ne s'arrêtera ? »_ Severus cria. Severus eu une manière d' affectation de la douleur, pouvant l'ignorer pour la plupart du temps, mais jamais le Doloris. C'était la plus mauvaise douleur.

Il était difficile de dire quand la malédiction se fit soulevée. Par exemple, parfois les gens perdent des membres aux expériences douloureuses. Même des années après, ils sentent toujours la douleur où le membre était. Douleur fantôme. Une douleur qui existe seulement dans votre esprit. Le Doloris laissa souvent ce genre de douleur à Severus. Une douleur invisible qui pouvait continuer des heures après.

Mering fit un pas au-dessus de Severus et appuya fortement son pied sur le torse de Severus.

« Enlève. Tes. Robe ! » Il dit fermement, prononçant chaque mot comme une seule phrase.

Sans penser, automatiquement ou sur l'Imperius, Severus se leva et ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner les boutons de son manteau. Il utilisait souvent un simple charme pour déboutonner son manteau, le faire à la main était inimaginable.

Il l'enleva et le posa sur un fauteuil derrière lui.

« Baisse les yeux. » Mering lui rappela. Ne voulant pas être frappé avec des autres impardonnables pour une demande si mineur, Severus se conforma.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Mering commenta après avoir regardé Severus longuement. « Trop dur d'utilisait des vêtements comme 'nous' ? »

« Je ne vois pas à quoi se rapporte 'nous', maître. » Severus ,avec peine, essaya de ne pas lui lancer une bonne réplique sanglante. « On ne juge pas les gens juste à cause de leurs vêtements - Certains s'habillent comme des Moldus, certains des robes, et d'autres des habits complètement différent. » C'était vrai. Severus n'était pas défavorable à utiliser des robes longues.

« De toute façon, tu seras vêtu comme les autres esclaves l'ont été. » Mering continua. « Continue. »

_« J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne m'invite pas à continuer ma 'conférence' sur les différents modèles d'habillement »,_ Severus grimaça de l'intérieur. « Continuer quoi, maître ? »

Mering fit un mouvement avec sa main. « Continue à enlever tes robes. »

_« Ce n'est pas des robes. »_ Severus voulu discuté_._ Il atteignit le bouton de sa chemise et commença à le déboutonner.

« N'as-tu jamais posséder un esclave, Snape ? » Mering demanda pendant que Severus abaissa sa chemise.

_« Ah, naturellement. Qui n'en a pas ? Nous en avons eu des milliers. Tellement que nous avons dû les donner. Pitié, pitié. »_

« Non, maître. »

« Tu en as déjà rencontré ? Parler avec le propriétaire ? Ou peut-être à esclave, même ? »

Severus enleva sa chemise et le posa sur son manteau. Il ne croisa pas ses bras – cela donnerait une sorte de vulnérabilité qu'il ne veut certainement pas donner. « Une fois ou deux. » Il répondit, regardant fixement Mering.

« Baisse les yeux. » Mering lui rappela. « Et continue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus rien, Snape. »

_« J'avais peur qu'il dise ça »._ Severus commença à enlever une chaussure noire, une chaussette noire.

« J'avais supposé que la Marque Des Ténèbres partirait une fois que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres était défait. » Mering se pencha en avant.

« Vous avez, alors, mal supposé, maître. » Severus détestait cette Marque Des Ténèbres. Il semblait grotesque mais elle resterait pour toujours. Pas même les potions pouvaient se débarrasser d'elle. Comme ses cicatrices qui couvrent son corps…

« Ca te fait mal ? » Mering demanda, regardant étroitement la marque.

Severus se retenait de donner à l'homme le regard qu'il réservait à 'son' Né Moldus, qui avait hurlé, dans son premier cour de potions « Les potions, c'est comme la cuisine ! »

« Plus maintenant, maître. Après la défaite du Lord Noir, ce n'est plus une Marque écrite, mais juste un tatouage. »

Mering était silencieux, observant Severus enlevait le reste de ses habits. Severus le regardait d'une façon provocante - S'il montrait des signes de timidité, Mering serait probablement seulement heureux de voir cela, pour humiliait Severus.

« Intéressant. » Mering ronronna, faisant des ronds autour de Severus, examinant son corps. « D'où viens ceci ? » Il couru son doigt à travers une longue cicatrice sur le dos de Severus.

Severus essaya de ne pas reculer au contact. « _Il s'attend à ce que je lui dise ? »._ Cependant, il s'est rappelé d'où cette cicatrice particulière est venue, parce que il l'avait portée avec fierté quand il était plus jeune, car il l'avait considérée comme une cicatrice de bataille. « Un accident. » Il répondit vaguement.

« Accident ? Quel type d' « accident » ? » L'homme continua d'examiner les nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps de Severus avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

« Une épée. J'étais enfant. »

Mering souleva ses sourcils. « Une épée ? »

« Je suis habile avec la lame. » Severus indiqua rapidement. Tout ce qu'il voulu, c'était de donner à Mering une bonne leçon pour toutes les humiliations et transplanait. Quelque part. N'importe où. Mais il n'agirait impulsivement. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, dans l'intêret de Merlin.

« Tu sais te battre en duel ? »

Severus grinça des dents. « Oui. » Comme Serpentard, il avait rapidement appris comment se battre en duel non seulement avec sa baguette magique, mais avec une lame. « _Et dire que c'est Lucius Malfoy qui m'a convaincu d'apprendre à me battre avec une épée … »._

« Bon, c'est juste des cicatrices de bataille alors ! Parfait ! » Mering s'écria.

_« Si seulement ce n'était que ça … Avec Voldemort et mon 'père' … »,_ Severus pensa tristement.

« Accio vêtement d'esclave. » Un morceau de tissu brun atterrit dans les mains de Mering.

Il était dégoûtant, couvert dans quelque chose d'inidentifiable, mais il n'allait pas le porter tout de même !

Mering le remis à Severus. À noter la lèvre courbée de dégoût de Severus, il lui sourit. « Soyez reconnaissant - Le dernier esclave que j'ai formé n'avait pas de vêtements du tout. »

Sur ces paroles, Severus saisit le tissu de Mering et à la hâte l'enroula l'autour de sa taille.

Severus suivit Mering dans un long, raide, étroit escalier, dans un sous-sol obscur. « C'est où tu dormiras _la plupart _des nuits. » Mering dit, ouvrant une porte en bois.

Severus grimaça pendant que ses tendres pieds nus rencontraient le plancher humide. Couvert de saleté, rats, et d'autres objets non identifiés. « _Heureusement que je n'ai pas un estomac 'faible' »_. Il était tout à fait évident qu'il n'y ait eu aucun moyen d'évasion dans le sous-sol humide.

Mering sembla lire ses pensées. « Oui, ce sous-sol est complètement bloqué. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. » Il dirigea sa baguette magique contre le mur. « Mets-toi contre le mur. »

Le mur était couvert de boue, crasse, et toute autre matière au lequel Severus ne s'était pas inquiété à penser. Il n'était également pas aveugle aux dispositifs d'accrochage qui étaient stratégiquement placés où ses chevilles pourraient être, où ses poignets pourraient être… « _Je pourrais me transformer … »._

« Maître, je ne m'échapperais pas. » Severus choisit ses mots soigneusement. _Ne priez pas !_ Il se rappela violemment. _Ne priez jamais !_ « Sûrement votre formation ce soir m'a aidé, vous ne devrez pas m'enchaîner. Ou alors ne faites-vous pas confiance à vos capacités de formation ? »

Mering se moqua. « Ce n'est pas de mes capacités de formation que je n'ai pas confiance – C'est au Mangemort que tu es. Contre le mur avant que tu le regrette. »

_« Il va me punir, de toute façon »._ Le sentiment de piquage retourna au front de Severus.

Mering plaça sa baguette magique à la tempe de Severus, et la douleur sans visibilité avait immédiatement succédé. Severus haleta de douleur pendant qu'il s'approchait du mur, écartant son corps de sorte que Mering puisse l'attacher. Ses bras tendus, ses jambes écartées, il se sentit excessivement.

Mering enleva sa baguette magique de la tête. Severus soupira, soulagé que la douleur était partie.

« Maintenant, au sujet de notre petit problème plumeux. Voyons… comment allons-nous garder notre Animagus non inscrit de voler ? Une fois qu'il découvrira notre petite punition pour cela, il n'essayera plus jamais. » Il sourit et tapa sa baguette magique sur Severus, poussant un charme que Severus connaissait - c'était un charme de verrouillage pour les dispositifs d'accrochage.

_« Il se rend compte que je peux me transformer et m'échapper de ces dispositifs d'accrochage.»._ « Je vois pas pourquoi vous m'attachez ici vous savez que je ne peux m'échapper. » Sa voix profonde ne lui accordait pas les faveurs qu'il voulut. Normalement, sa voix profonde était éminente - Merlin, sa _présence_ était éminente. Mais là, il était à moitié nu, enchaîné …

Mering ria. « Tu es intelligent. » Il s'approcha de Severus, mettant son visage à proximité malgré la différence de taille. Severus rida son nez avec dégoût sentant le souffle fétide de l'homme. « Rappelle-toi que tu es un déshonneur en ce monde. Comment sans valeur, tu es. »

« Pardonnez-moi, maître, mais si je suis sans valeur, pourquoi vous rester, à chaque instant, avec moi ? » Severus répliqua sèchement, obtenant une forte claque.

« Toi, sal ordure de ton espèce ! » Mering cracha au visage de Severus avant tourner le talon et de quitter le sous-sol. Severus entendit plusieurs bruits pendant que Mering fermait la porte, non seulement avec des charmes mais aussi à la manière Moldus. Silence …

Presque silence. Le sous-sol était noir. Il ne pouvait même pas voir sa main si il la plaçait près de son visage. Même le sort Lumos Maxima ne pouvait illuminer la salle. Il entendait l'eau s'égouttait, des rats courir sur le plancher humide. Il entendait sa propre respiration. Il était seul. Malheureusement seul.

Severus normalement aimait bien être seul. Pendant des années, il avait dépensé son temps à enseignait, préparer des potions pour l'école, l'Ordre et aux Mangemorts. Pendant l'été, il avait dû passer beaucoup d'heure à de diverses épreuves, préparer des potions, et se préparant à sa première classe de l'année. Il n'avait pas un moment de calme comme ceci.

Il tira son bras gauche vers son corps, en vain, essayant de l'enlever de l'anneau d'acier.

_« Je peux me transformer en corbeau »,_ il se rappela. Mais que se passerait-il ? S'il se transformait en corbeau, Mering le saura.

_« Il va me punir »._ Il raisonna_._ Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas rester toute sa vie accroché comme ça !

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il ne décida de ne plus bouger …

* * *

Vooooilaaaaa ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	6. Oui, Maître

Déni de responsabilité : Je ne possède pas ni Severus Snape ni Harry Potter, ni plusieurs des caractères mentionnés. Tout cela appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling !

Réponse aux reviews :

_Haldira :__ Oui tu est encore la première ! xD_

_J'approuve totalement ta review !! La clique de Potter … Grr … Voila la suite !_

_PS : Vive TATS ;)_

_Zarakinel :__ Un grand merci pour ta review !!_

**Chapitre six**  
**«Oui, maître»**

Severus aimait être dans son 'autre forme'. Comme corbeau, il pouvait voler sans voler sur un balai ou encore se faire remarquer par des Moldus. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait dire quand on avait des ailes, sentir le vent dans ses ailes, cela vivifiait. Severus n'avait jamais était à l'aise sur un balai - Oh, il pouvait voler. Il avait même arbitré plusieurs matchs de Quidditch , quand Mme Bibine ne pouvait pas les assurés. Mais il n'avais jamais eu leur grâce. Ou du moins, il le croyait. C'était beaucoup plus confortable d'être dans le en tant qu'un corbeau qu'en étant humain. Les corbeaux étaient de belles créatures, en somme tout le contraire de lui-même … Mais les corbeaux étaient également connus pour être sournois, intelligents, et même obscur - Voilà pourquoi il était un corbeau. Pour sa part, il avait voulu être une panthère.

Severus se transforma, se libérant non seulement de ses dispositifs d'accrochage, mais aussi de son collier. Il commença à battre des ailes aussi silencieusement qu'il le pourrait, espérant que Mering n'entendrait rien. Severus vola autour de la salle, essayant de voir une sortie. Désespérément … Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la porte était solidement fermé à clef, et hormis les dispositifs d'accrochage et lui-même, le sous-sol était absolument vide. Pas même les boîtes poussiéreuses de Mering. Severus avait espéré trouver une vieille baguette magique.

Se transformant, à nouveau, dans sa forme humaine, Severus délia et retira le tissu autour de sa taille, espérant le couvrir un peu plus.

_« Si seulement je pourrais voir ! »_ Severus pensa. Sous sa forme de corbeau, il pouvait mieux voir que sous sa forme humaine.

Involontairement, il frissonna. La salle était si froide. Les cachots à Poudlard n'étaient pas aussi froids que l'on pourrait penser - La magie les maintenaient secs et chauds - Mais apparemment le sous-sol n'avait pas été soumis aux mêmes.

_« Minerva arrivera à me libérer ! »,_ il s'écria silencieusement. Se sentant défait, il s'assis sur le plancher dégoûtant et rapprocha ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

_« Toute l'école m'a vu être 'capturé' par les Aurors. Toute l'école a entendu parler de mon innocence, bien qu'ils ne le croient pas. Mais Minerva le sait. Donc le personnel aussi ! Les membres de l'Ordre aussi… Je serais partit d'ici demain matin … »_

Il pencha sa tête sur le mur mince et ferma les yeux. « _Je sais qu'il vont réussir à me faire sortir d'ici. »_ Severus détestait demander de l'aide, mais vu la gravité de la situation … Severus avait des difficultés à faire confiance aux autres. Mais il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait pour lui.

Il avait envie de dormir. Se faire arrêter par _ces_ Aurors (NDA : Je t'attends avec ta poêle, Haldira ! ^^), apprendre qu'il sera un esclave, se faire Doloriser plus d'une fois … Mais il devait penser à ne pas craquer. Il devait, à tout prix, éviter de se faire punir ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser à d'autres 'idées', il s'endormit aussitôt.

« _Doloris_ ! » Une voix dure cria dans la salle silencieuse. Avant que Severus ne pourrait réagir, rappelez-vous qui il était, où il était, ce qui il faisait là, il se fit frapper, avec force, par le sortilège. Il se tordit de douleur mais il ne cria pas. Non, il ne crierai pas !

« Je ne t'es pas accroché sur le mur pour que tu puisses t'endormir sur le plancher ! » Mering hurla.. « Mangemort sans valeur ! »

La douleur s'abaissa, Severus arrêta de se tordre au plancher. Il réalisa ce qu'il faisait ici. « _Capturé. Le ministère. Esclavage. »_

« Sur vos genoux et incline-toi, esclave ! » Mering ricana. Ses yeux flambaient avec la fureur. « Tu dois saluer ton maître chaque matins ! »

Severus se mit rapidement sur ses genoux et inclina sa tête. « Bonjour, maître. » Il coassa. Sa gorge était si sèche. Il se senti humilié, déplorable.

Mering remis le collier autour du cou mince et pâle de Severus, parlant dans une langue inconnue, pour Severus. « _Il faut que je lui obéisse – Il ne faut pas que j'abandonne ! »_

« Suivez-moi à la cuisine, _esclave_. Sur vos mains et sur vos genoux. » Mering tourna des talons, il ne manquait plus qu'une cape pour qu'il ressemble à Severus … Sans la grâce.

Engourdi, Severus commença à suivre Mering, essayant d'ignorer la douleur de la veille, et celle de la malédiction qu'il venait juste de recevoir. Il rampa, pratiquement nu, derrière l'homme comme si il était un chien. « _Il faut qu'il pense qu'il m'a 'cassé'. Comme ça, il aura plus confiance en moi, et j'aurai une chance de m'échapper ! Et Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban !_ _Mais, déjà, il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne le secourir … Et vu, que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tout les professeurs, à part Minerva, me regardent de travers … »_

« Petit déjeuner. » Mering énonça. « Je le veux dans un quart d'heure. Et pas besoin de l'empoisonner car tu le goûteras avant moi. » Il sourit, ce sourire rappela, à Severus, Voldemort quand il s'apprêtait à s'amuser avec ses chers Mangemorts. « Compris ? »

Severus inclina la tête, baissant les yeux juste à temps. « Oui, maître. » Il dit.

Mering sembla satisfaisant. « Je serai en haut. N'essaye pas de t'échapper car, je te l'assure, je te retrouverai. De toute façons, si tu contredis mes ordres, tu ressentiras une douleur particulière. » Mering sourit narquoisement.

_« Douleur particulière ? Le Doloris ? »_ « Oui, maître. » Mering quitta la salle, satisfait, laissant Severus dans la cuisine.

« Petit déjeuner ? » Il se murmura, se mettant debout. « Et comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, vais-je faire _son_ petit-déjeuner ? » Severus avait rarement fait ses repas lui-même. Jamais à Poudlard, rarement en Mangemort « _Espion ! »_. Quand il était petit, son père ne daignait même pas cuisiner donc à l'âge de six, sept ans, il devait le faire lui-même. Mais depuis …

Il ouvrit une à une les étages sales et poussiéreuses. Evidemment, vides excepté des biscuits infesté de moisissures, un sac de farine où deux insectes résidaient. Le lait dans le réfrigérateur avait vu de meilleurs jours. Severus avait un nez extrêmement sensible, et l'odeur de ces produits le dégoûtait.

Toute la maison était dégoûtante. Les meubles avec une couche de poussière, la nourriture putréfiée et l'odeur nauséabonde.

_« J'ai besoin d'une baguette »,_ Severus pensa désespérément. « _Comment je fais pour dé caillé ce lait … MERLIN ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »_ Il pris un oeuf d'âge incertain, le vieux lait, la farine, et de l'eau.

Severus respira profondément et mis la casserole qu'il avait lavée sur le fourneau. Les plats dans l'évier étaient sales. Graisseux, Severus dû frotter intensément pour enlever la couche de graisse.

Prenant un saladier qui n'était pas complètement propre, Severus le rempli de ses ingrédients. Il essaya de se rappeler si la cuisson des Moldus importait si on l'avait remué dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ? Ou dans le contraire ? Il espéra que Mering avait le nez bouché. Comme ça, il ne sentirait pas l'odeur fétide qu'avait son petit-déjeuner.

Severus versa le mélange dans la casserole chaude. « _Faites que cela ressemblera à des crêpes ! »_. Il pourrait entendre Mering descendre les escaliers.

À la hâte, Severus mis quelques morceaux de son désastre sur un plat qu'il l'avait soigneusement nettoyé et avait mis sur la table de cuisine dégoûtante, avec des ustensiles propres et un verre propre d'eau propre. Il n'avait pas trouvé de serviettes. Peut-être Mering ne le remarquera pas. Il recula, inclina sa tête et baissa ses yeux dès que Mering fit un pas dans la salle.

« … La nourriture… est prête. » Mering le dit dans l'incrédulité, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus cuisine vraiment.

_« Pas vraiment …»,_ Severus voulu se moquer.

Mering sembla récupérer et s'assis à la tête de la table. « Il y a une odeur bizarre. » Il observa Severus soigneusement.

« Si vous m'aviez donné plus de temps et des 'choses' propres et frais, il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème. En d'autres termes, vous êtes chanceux d'avoir ce que vous avez dans l'assiette. »

À la surprise de Severus, Mering inclina juste la tête. « Sur vos genoux, à côté de ma chaise. »

C'est une vraie insulte. Même les chiens ne font pas ceci.

Avalant sa fierté, Severus s'exécuta. Mering sélectionna un morceau de biscuit à l'avoine grumeleux avec ses doigts crasseux et l'approcha de la bouche de Severus.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »_ Severus se questionna. Il leva la main pour prendre le biscuit quand Mering le gifla.

« Avec ta bouche, Snape. » Mering dit calmement.

Severus hésita. « _Comme son chien ! Il s'attend à ce que je mange dans sa main ?! »_

« Mange-le ! » Mering beugla inopinément.

Severus mangea rapidement, essayant de ne pas mordre les doigts du vieil homme.

Le biscuit, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ceci, avait un goût horrible.

Mering sembla amusé. « J'en ai mangé il y a une heure. » Il offrit un autre morceau à Severus. « Mange-le. »

_« Il en a mangé ? »_ Les pensées de Severus tournées. « _Pourquoi ne l'a t il pas finit ? »_ Mering était absolument fou.

Severus croqua le biscuit dur.

Après cinq biscuits, Mering jeta les restes dans la poubelle. « Ca suffit pour le moment. Je veux que tu laves la maison. Commence par la cuisine. Je serai dehors jusqu'au déjeuner, et si la salle n'est pas propre avant que je revienne… » Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

« Compris. » Severus a dit rapidement. « Je suppose que vous me donnerez ma baguette magique. » Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de charmes de ménage, mais cela pourrait servir.

« Bien sûr que non. » Mering se moqua. « Tu apprendras à tout faire à la manière des Moldus. Il est possible que tes futurs propriétaires puissent te laisser employer la magie, mais au cas où … » Il sourit. « Et si tu finis la cuisine avant que je revienne, tu pourras te reposer ici. » Il montra du doigt un coin crasseux de la cuisine0 « Jusqu'à que je revienne. Aucunes excuses. Compris ? »

« Compris. » Severus confirma. « _Compris, mais ce n'est pas comme si je vais obéir »._

Il regarda les piles monstrueuses des assiettes dans l'évier. Vu l'état de la nourriture laissée sur les plats, personne ne nettoya cette cuisine depuis , au moins, cinquante ans. Les plats eux-mêmes étaient enduis de poussière.

_« Je pourrai commencer par là. Je ne voudrais pas rester dans la crasse plus longtemps. »_ Severus n'avait jamais été désordonné. Ses appartements à Poudlard étaient très propres. Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Mering arrivait à vivre dans ce taudis.

Avec un soupir, il pris une grande pile de plats et les reposèrent sur la table_._

Severus travailla avec acharnement, mais en même réfléchissait. « _Déjà, il faut que je sache où je suis_. _Je suis toujours en Angleterre, normalement. Mering a un accent de Devon. Et même si il est de la région de Devon, on est peut-être pas dans sa région ! Il a pu juste être élevé là-bas ! »._ Il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Le jardin était désert sauf un hangar qui était prêt à s'effondrer.

_« Après, je dois trouver un hibou. Il faut que je voie s'il acceptera de me laisser envoyer une lettre à Minerva. Et peut-être à Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt interviendra, j'en suis sûr »._ Bien que lui et l'homme n'étaient pas des 'amis', ils éprouveraient du respect l'un pour l'autre. Tout deux avaient lutté contre le Lord Noir.

_« Et aussi retrouver ma baguette. »_ Il s'en rappela pendant qu'il commençait à remplir l'évier d'eau chaude et de savon qu'il avait trouvé sous l'évier. « _Si je la trouve, je pourrai stupéfixier Mering et m'échapper d'ici. »_

Il regarda son reflet dans l'eau et haleta de surprise. Il était toujours le même, quoi que un peu plus pâle, mais il y avait quelque chose sur son front. Un tatouage noir assez élégant.

Severus mis sa main sur son front. Il ne sentit pas différent. « _C'est de là d'où vient la sensation de brulure ! »_Il réalisa. Il se promis de chercher pourquoi ce tatouage était sur son front.

Severus dépensa le reste de la journée dans un tourbillon d'activités. Après (finalement) que la cuisine avait été nettoyée, il prépara à Mering un sandwich (grâce aux quelques approvisionnements que Mering apporta), et cette fois, Mering mangea avec appétit. Cependant, il ne donna rien à Severus.

Après, il commença à nettoyer le salon, qui était plus sale que la cuisine. Les rideaux dépoussiérés, les fenêtres lavées, les toiles d'araignée enlevés, les meubles époussetés … Mais Severus pensait, plutôt, aux moyens d'échappement.

_« Je pourrai chercher où il cache sa poudre de cheminette – Pas besoin de baguette pour ceci. Je peux même essayer de parler à Minerva grâce à ça. »_

« Esclave ! » Mering cria, descendant l'escalier délabré. « Je veux mon dîner dans une demi-heure ! »

Severus mordit sa langue. Il tremblait de colère. « Oui, maître. » Il détestait être traité comme un chien. Il aurait volontiers jeté Mering par la fenêtre mais s'il le faisait … Et il avait aussi son sang-froid !

Il avait essayé d'ouvrir les fenêtres cet après-midi, mais avait été arrêté par une douleur brûlante au niveau du front. Il ne s'était pas inquiété pour les portes car il savait que Mering les fermaient à clef. Il avait également essayé d'errer autour de la maison, recherchant un hibou ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais sans résultat.

Severus marcha lourdement dans la cuisine et regarda sur la nourriture sur la table.

Il pris un petit cylindre en aluminium et le fit tourner dans sa main. Sur le papier, il lu « Tomates Découpées ». « _Apparemment les tomates proviennent … De cylindre ? »_ Severus était impressionné.

La plupart des autres 'cylindres' étaient remplis de légumes, jus de tomates … Ca ferait un excellent potage, si seulement…

_« Ne lui demande pas l'aide. »_ Severus était déterminé à ouvrir ce cylindre. Il poussa, tira, repoussa mais c'était toujours fermé. Severus demandait rarement de l'aide. Il préférait se débrouiller, comme toujours …

« Il ne me dis même pas comment faire ! » Severus grogna dans l'anéantissement. Il essaya, cette fois-ci, avec une fourchette mais réussi seulement à se poignarder la main.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge tout en essuyant son sang de la boite. Il avait gaspillé cinq minutes pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Il essaya autre chose.

Il saisit un couteau et appuya avec force et l'ouvrit finalement.

Severus sourit dans la victoire. Il ria, se sentant triomphant.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » Mering se mis derrière Severus.

Severus gela. « Pas en particulier. » Il répondit. Il ferma son esprit. Il ne savait pas si Mering était un Legelimens habile ou pas, mais il ne voulait pas risquer. Il vida le contenu dans un pot, ignorant la grande coupe sur son doigt ensanglantée.

« Il y a une manière beaucoup plus simple de faire ceci, tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Severus indiqua. Il ne savait pas laquelle mais il ne voulait pas satisfaire Mering. « Je vous ferai savoir que les manières les plus simples ne sont pas toujours les meilleures. Ce serait si vous vous en souviendrez. » Il le disait souvent à ses étudiants – bien que cela n'avait jamais marché.

Mering ria. On aurait dit que Mering adorait faire enrager Severus. Lui-même remarqua que Mering était assez sadique.

« Alors je suppose que tu sauras que le dîner aura le goût de ton sang ? C'est un ouvre-boîte. » Il mis l'objet dans la main de Severus. « Utilise-le. Tu as quinze minutes avant que le dîner doit être chauffé et sur la table.»

_« Je pourrai me débrouiller sans ça. »,_ Severus déposa l'ouvre-boîte et continua avec son couteau. Ce n'était pas la faute de Severus s'il évitait comme la peste les objets Moldus. Et puisque sa mère était une sorcière, toutes les fois qu'elle cuisinait, elle le faisait, en cachette de son mari, grâce à la magie.

Son esprit erra. Mering ne le savait pas, mais Severus avait un plan. Severus ordonnait réellement Mering. D'accord, Severus cuisinait, nettoyait et obéissait aux ordres de Mering sans plainte, mais en réalité, Mering était emmené dans une machination.

Pendant que le potage cuisait, Severus regarda dehors par la fenêtre. Bientôt il s'échapperait. Oui bientôt …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila ! Un chapitre finit ! Je vous préviens que cette semaine, je ne serais pas là donc la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite.


	7. La Pénalité de Raven

Déni de responsabilité : Je ne possède pas Severus Snape ni Harry Potter, ni plusieurs des caractères mentionnés. Tout est à Rowling. Merci !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Voila le chapitre ! Je suis désolé d'avoir poster ce chapitre si tard ! J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes ... Malade, problèmes d'ordi ...

* * *

**Chapitre sept**  
**« La pénalité de Raven »**

« Maître ? » Severus osa dire pendant qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de Merging.yé Il essayait d'arrêter les grondements de son estomac en voyant Mering mangeait.

« Ne parle pas à moins que tu en es autorisé.» Mering lui avertit, n'épargant même pas Severus d'un regard.

Severus se concentra pour occlure son esprit. Maintenant qu'était juste un exercice Severus avait commencé il y a bien longtemps et ne s'était jamais inquiété pour s'arrêter. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le maintenir raisonnable. Pendant des réunions des Mangemorts, maths de Quidditch, et tout le reste, il occlurait son esprit. En se concentrant sur rien, il était plus facile de régner dans le sang-froid.

« Mais tu disais ? » Mering dit doucement, à la surprise de Severus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Mering le laissa finir sa question.

« Possèdez-vous des livres sur l'esclavage, Maître ? » Severus essaya de ne pas sembler trop intéressé, bien qu'il ait été désespéré d'obtenir dans ses mains n'importe quel types d'ouvrages concernant sa nouvelle vie. Il voulait savoir les lois (et par conséquent, leurs échappatoires), traditions, rituels, tout. Il devait être préparé.

Mering observa Severus d'un air fatigué. « Pourquoi ? »

_«_ _Ne le regarde pas ! Ca le fachera encore plus ! »_ Severus, Serpentard confirmé, savait que pour mentir parfaitement, il fallait jamais regarder son interlocuteur. « Je suis complètement inculte sur ce sujet. » _C'est assez vrai._ « Si vous vous attendez que j'agisse comme un parfait esclave, il serait préférable que je lise quelque livres à ce sujet. »

« Continue à m'obéir et il ne t'arriveras rien. » Mering coupa, levant sa cueillère à sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas comme si cela allez vous embêter. » Severus s'écria. « Un simple _Lumos_ dans le sous-sol, et peut-être que là je pourrai lire. Et je suis conscient que si je suis le plus instruit, je valerai plus cher à l'enchère. »

Mering secoua sa tête. « N'essaie pas de me duper. »

« Mais , Maître, vous ne pouvez pas nier les faits. » Severus lui rappela. « Le plus instruit est, le plus chèr. » Il le confirmait sans la savoir vraiment.

« Le fait que tu es un ancien Mangemort réduira ton prix. Très peu de personnes seraient disposées à achter un ancien Mangemort. » Mering dit simplement. « Tu es toujours un danger pour ce monde, esclave ou non. »

« Je ne suis pas dangeureux. » Severus s'écria. « J'ai fait des erreurs, d'accord ! Mais demandez à Harry Potter, c'est en partit grâce à moi que Voldemort est tombé. »

« Sûr. Et moi, je suis le Roi Des Hyppogriffs. » Mering ironisa. « Dis-moi, esclave ; si tu es si _innocents,_ quelle était ton excuse pour le Seigneur Des Ténèbres pour ne pas tuer des personnes innocentes ? »

« Je confectionnait des potions. » Severus indiqua. « Il l'a accepté. »

« Je vois. » Mering fit une attraper un biscuit puis le fourra dans la bouche de Severus. Il s'était résigné à manger ce qu'il pourrait - l'évasion ne serait pas facile s'il était affamé. « Ne trouves-tu pas bizarre que tu n'as même pas était convoqué à un proccès équitable ? Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ? »

« Lucius Malfoy. » Il dit sinistrment. Il savait que Lucius était très bon pour manipuler les gens si naifs et insignifiants qu'étaient les Aurors.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« L'homme qui m'a rapporté au Ministère. » Severus expliqua. « Il était un Mangemort, pleinement. Malfoy est capable de convaincre le Ministre. »

« Mais pourquoi il voulait, alors, juste te punir en te rendant en-dessous des Elfes De Maison dans l'échelle sorcière ? Je ne crois pas que c'était de la pitié. »

_« En-dessous des Elfes De Maison ? _»« En-dessous des Elfes De Maison ? » Severus répéta.

« Oh oui. » Mering dit avec allégresse. « Tu ne t'en rend même pas compte ? Tu n'es plus un humain mais un esclave, comme race. Au moins les Elfes De Maison peuvent être libérés et n'avoir aucune contrainte sur leur magie. » Il ria. « Tu ne dois pas seulement écouter ton Maître. Mais aussi les autres sorciers, les vampires, les Elfes De Maison et même les loups-garous. »

« Loups-garous. » Severus grinça des dents. Dur. Maintenant si Remus Lupin était encore vivant, il pouvait le commander et Severus devait légalement lui obéir.

« Oui. Des loups-garou sont de temps en temps vendus sous le nom d'esclaves, mais il est fortement recommendé de ne pas les avoir. » Mering gesticula. « Maintenant, va au sous-sol. »

Severus haleta. _Non, pas le sous-sol._ « Le sous-sol, monsieur ? »

« Oui, le sous-sol. » Mering dit. « Ou si vous voulait "L'endroit où je passe la majeur partie des mes journées dont mes nuits". »

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers le sous-sol, ignorant la boule formée au niveau de son estomac.

_Il ne peut pas s'attendre à me faire obéir à ses satanés ordres alors que je suis mort de faim !,_ pensa Severus, arpentant le sous-sol. Quelques morceaux de crêpe au contenances douteuses et un biscuit n'allait pas aider à survivre, maximum 4 jours. Pire, il mourrait de soif.

Il était chez Mering, il y a de cela 24 heures. Parti de Poudlard depuis 48 heures. C'était la soirée du 3 septembre - Pourquoi mettent-ils tellement de temps pour le délivrer des mains de Mering ? Kingsley l'avait sûrement su. L'homme était beaucoup trop noble pour laisser Severus souffrir aux mains cruelles de Mering.

Il tira inconsciemment le collier de cuir qui était autour de son cou. Mering voulait que Severus comprenne qu'il était du même niveau qu'un chien de compagnie.

Les pas lourds de Mering s'entendaient des escaliers, Severus arrêta de marcher et attendi l'homme plus âgé. Mering devait avoir au moins 60 ans. Pas très vieux, mais plus vieux que Severus. Il releva son menton fixa Mering pendant que celui-ci entrait dans la salle minuscule. _Si seulement j'avais ma baguette avec moi ..._

« Contre le mur. » Mering dit, la méchanceté régnait dans sa voix, une grimace venimeuse sur son visage. Ses yeux scintillaient dangereusement. Son visage était éclairé par le _Lumos _de sa baguette. Le reste du sous-sol était toujours aussi sombre.

Severus déglutit. « Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? » Le collier autour de son cou se serra, limitant sa respiration. Ses grans yeux noirs obsidiens s'élargissaient. Plus serré et le collier le tuerait. _Je n'ai pas survécu pendant toutes ces années pour mourir dans ce sous-sol !_

« Tu te souviens de notre petite conversation la soirée passée ? » Mering demanda doucement. « Au sujet de la transformation ? »

Engourdi, Severus hocha la tête. Il se rappela. « _Nous allons le laisser essayer de s'échapper. Une fois qu'il découvrira notre petite punition, il ne recommencera plus jamais », Mering avait dit._ « Vous vouler m'étouffer ? » Il parvenait à chuchoter. Il commençait à délirer. _Ne parle pas, concentre-toi pour respirer._

« Oh, MERLIN, non ! » Mering secoua la tête, de façon moqueuse. « Où est l'amusement ? Maintenant, contre le mur. »

Severus se déplça lentement, n'arrêtant pas de fixer Mering.

« Visage face au mur. »

« J'ai passé cette journée à trouver une punition apropriée. » Il entendit dire Mering pendant qu'il l'accrochait au mur. « La famine n'est une bonne idée- Si je veux te vendre, autant de pas être sous-alimenté. » La voix de Mering commençait à voyager dans la salle comme s'il marchait.

« Il y a des milliers de méthodes, naturellement. » Mering continua. « La punition des esclaves peut être un Art. »

_Il est fou ! _Severus pensa.

« Cette punition devrait suffire. » Mering soupira. Et puis, dans un bruit de sifflement, Severus sentit comme si il avait été griffer. Une sensation de brûlure, sur son dos. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part reculer à la douleur inattendue.

_Pas le fouet ! _

« Oh, mais tu as mal ? » Mering dit. Severus pouvait sentir que Mering souriait. « Voyons si cinquantes coups de fouet te convaincras de ne plus t'enfuir. »

Severus grinça des dents, attendant le prochain coup. _Voyons si cinquantes coups me découragera pour mon évasion._

« Sept. » Mering hurla pendant que le fouet déchirait la peau de Severus. « Huit. Neuf. »

Il pouvait seulement fermer ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Il n'était plus vraiment là. Il existait juste. Pas aussi différent de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Il était dans son corps, mais son esprit ? Partit. Bloqué. Endormi. Severus nota à peine que Mering continua de le frapper, tout en l'appelant de « vermine dégoûtante ». Il, également, nota à peine Mering finir le cinquiantième coup.

« Et maintant, voilà ta punition si tu essayes encore de t'échapper ! » Mering hurla, essoufflé. Battre quelqu'un était apparemment fatiguant. Mering sortit de la salle, claquant et fermant à clef la porte derrière lui, laissant Severus seul dans le sous-sol sombre et humide.

Severus ouvrit ses yeux et s'arqua, essayant de se soulager de la douleur horrible . Il n'avait pas crié pendant ces quelsques minutes, mais cela n'avait pas été facile.

_Parlant de la dignité…_Il se rendit compte avec horreur que le tissu accroché autour de sa taille était tombait par terre pendant la séance de "torture". Il pouvait sentir les longues goûttes de sang coulaient le long de ses fines jambes lisses.

_Il veut que je soie humilié. Faible. Criant de douleur. Cassé. Jamais je ne le serai. Jamais. Si quelques battements est le prix à payer pour rester fort, alors je suis prêt._

* * *

**A/N : J'espère que cela vous a plus !**


	8. Bonne ou Mauvaise Idée ?

**Déni de responsabilité ****: Je ne possède ni Severus Snape ni Harry Potter, ni plusieurs des caractères mentionnés. Tout cela appartient à Rowling ! Merci !**

**MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**

**Chapitre huit**  
**« Bonne ou Mauvaise Idée ?»**

Les jours prochains paraissaient atrocement longs pour Severus. C'était la même chose tout les jours. Chaque matin, Mering le délivrait de ses chaînes puis l'emmenait dans la cuisine. Tout en faisant le petit déjeuner, qui était constitué de maigres aliments, Mering continuait à insulter Severus, tel que « Ordure ! », « Batard ! », ou « Mangemort sans valeur ! ». Mais Severus n'était pas trop tracassé avec ces insultes, il avait déjà entendu de meilleures insultes des Poufsouffles, alors que normalement les Poufsouffles était censés être très fidèles.

Après la préparation du petit-déjeuner, il devra faire des diverses corvées. Le salon avait comme pris un coup de jeunesse, il avait fixé l'escalier dans le hall à la manière des Moldus. Il avait nettoyé la salle de bains.

Le soir était un supplice pour lui. Après le dîner, Mering le punissait pour toutes les erreurs commises durant la journée. Chaque nuit il se faisait fouetter avec des objets différents. Severus avait découvert que Mering était très bien équipé : Fouets de différents motifs, tiges, bouts.

Mais à la différence de la nuit du premier battement, Mering ne le laissait pas couprir dans le sous-sol, Severus devait toujours obéir à ses ordres.

« Après avoir nettoyé la table, tu vas en haut, troisième porte à gauche, et tu nettoieras la salle. » Mering ordonna.

Severus pouvait imaginer l'état de cette _salle_. C'était certainement une épave. « Oui, maître. » Il ferma les yeux et respira profondement en disant ces mots. Il ne réagirait pas, il ne réagirait pas…

« Tu pourras utiliser ta baguette. » Mering continua. « Mais juste les sorts _Accio_ et _Repulso_. Tu ne pourras pas transplaner ou utiliser d'autre sorts. Si tu le fais, je le saurai. »

« Oui, maître. » Severus dit, impatient de retrouver sa chère baguette. On lui permettait d'employer la magie ? Que se passerait t-il s'il créait un Patronus ? Oui, Mering a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas mais ... Mering se s'attend certainement pas que Severus utiliserait le Patronus - Habituellement, le Patronus était utilisait contre les Détraqueurs. Il pourrait peut-être en envoyer un à Minerva ou Kinsley ...

« Maître, j'ai une question importante concernant mon asservissement et mon autodéfense. » Il choisit ses mots soigneusement. Mering était strict au sujet des conversations entre Severus et lui.

« Et ce serait… ? »

« Je ne dois pas utiliser ma baguette magique pour me protéger contre mon maître, je le sais. » Severus dit. « Mais pour d'autres soricers et sorcières ? »

« À moins qu'ils essayent de te blesser alors que ton maître est contre, non. » Mering observa Severus soupçonneusement. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai enseigné la Defense Contre Les Forces Du Mal pendant une année, maître. Je suis naturellement curieux. Mais si une créature, tel qu'un troll ou un Détraqueur, essayaient de me nuire, je pourrais employer un charme pour les arrêter ou pour les écarter ? »

Mering approuva. « À moins que ton maître te le refuse. Mais la plupart des personnes ne veulent pas que leurs esclaves meurent ...» il fit une pause. « Pourquoi, tu prévoies de bientôt rencontrer un Troll ? »

Severus souria. « Non, maître. Mais après une vie de lutter contre l'obscurité, on est jamais trop prudents. » _Lutter contre l'obscurité. _

Mering mena Severus dans la pièce. La salle, à la surprise de Severus, était une petite bibliothèque.

« Tu peux employer la magie. » Mering lui rappela, mettant sa main dans sa poche et retirant _sa_ baguette magique en bois d'ébène. « Mais rappelle-toi, seulement _Accio_ et _Repulso_. Je pourrai vérifier si tu utilises un autre sort. Une fois que tu auras fini, tu iras dans le salon et tu m'attendras. Compris ? »

« Compris, maître. » Severus confirma, prenant rapidement sa baguette. Il se souvint soudain de quand il avait 11 ans, dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Quand il était venu à Poudlard, tout était d'occasion : Ses livres, ses robes ... Mais pas sa baguette. Sa mère avait économisé pendant des années.

Il aimait sa baguette magique. Il l'avait toujours eu sur lui. Il l'avait eue quand il était à l'école avec James Potter et sa troupe, il l'avait eue quand il s'était joint à Voldemort, il l'avait eue au moment au Lily s'était éteint, il l'avait eue pendant ses années d'enseignement. Il l'avait eu pour sauver Potter à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait eu aussi pour tuer Albus Dumbledore…

Mering inclina la tête. « J'irai rencontrer une de mes collègues. Elle viendra probablement pour le dîner la semaine prochaine. » Après l'avoir dit, il tourna les talons et partit sans d'autres mots.

_Il faut que je crée un Patronus !_ Il se dit ardemment. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, et il ne l'admettrait jamais, il avait peur. Si Mering l'attrapait, cela pourrait se finir très mal … Il se retourna et regarda les titres des livres poussiéreux sur les étagères. Tous, étaient sur l'esclavage. « Les Esclaves Célèbres de l'Histoire », des « Ordres Publiques Des Esclaves Sorciers » « Punir un Esclave : Un Art », et encore d'autre ... C'était plutôt écoeurant.

Severus jetta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Mering avait disparu, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas entendu une porte claquait ou le bruit familier du Transplanage, mais ça ne signifiait pas que Mering était parti. Il saisit « Loi et Ordres Des Esclaves » et le renversa, par hasard. La poussière du livre le fit éternuer. Il regarda attentivement la page du livre sans y comprendre quelques mots.

Severus reposa le livre sur le côté et regarda sa baguette. _Pense à une mémoire heureuse,_ il se dit. La création d'un Patronus n'avait jamais été la chose la plus facile pour lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de mémoires heureuses.

Sa mémoire la plus heureuse était certainement celle-ci. Quand Lily Evans, l'avait une énième fois, protégé des Maraudeurs, elle l'avait emmenait à l'infirmerie pour diverses blessures et l'avait ... _embrassait._

« _Expecto Patronum !_ » Il beugla. Il se concentra au maximum. Et au grand soulagement de Severus, une biche est survenue sautant de sa baguette magique, sortit par la fenêtre puis disparue de sa vue.

Il respira profondemment avant de crier une nouvelle fois. « _Expecto Patronum_ ! » Une autre biche apparue et, cette fois-ci, partit en direction de Minerva.

Maintenant il fallait s'attendre à une crise de Mering ...

La lecture de « Loi et Ordre Des Esclaves » n'avait pas consolé ses angoisses. L'auteur du livre soulignait le fait qu'un charme irréversible assommerait sévèrement un esclave ou même le tuerait s'il essayait de nuire à son maître, magiquement ou pas. Il parlait également sur un tatouage esclave, ce qui interessait Severus ;

_La marque d'un esclave, comme montré ci-dessus, atteint beaucoup d'objectifs. Non seulement alerte-t-elle des marchands et d'autres que la personne est un esclave (les esclaves sont interdits de faire des achats sans signature du maître), mais elle sert également pour punir ou récompenser un esclave. Pour punir l'esclave par la marque, il faut juste poser sa baguette sur son front et une sensation de brûlure apparaîtra. Ou si l'esclave désobéit au maître, la sensation apparaîtra naturellement. D'autre part, le contact de maître sur le front de l'esclave s'avère être un contact très plaisant, apparenté à l'éveil._

Severus, inconsciemment, toucha la marque blanche de son front. Il continua à lire, choqué de ses trouvailles.

_Pour que les esclaves puissent faire légalement des achats, leur maître doit simplement jeter un sort sur ledit esclave. Le charme, montré à la page 329, rend le tatouage invisible. Cependant, l'esclave peut et ressentira toujours les effets brûlants et plaisants du tatouage._

Severus reposa le livre sur l'étagère, aider d'un _Repulso_. Le livre lui avait indiqué tout ce qu'il voulair savoir. S'il réussirait à s'enfuir, il pourra vivre une vie semi-normale mais au prix de beaucoup de choses ... La vie était injuste, il avait appris cela il y a bien longtemps.


	9. Entretien à PréAuLard

_Déni de responsabilité __: Je ne possède pas ces caractères, tout ceci appartient à Rowling._

_Merci pour les reviews !_

**Chapitre neuf**  
**« Entretien à Pré-Au-Lard »**

Severus arqua son dos, essayant de pas crier de douleur. Severus commençait à se demander ce qu'il lui restait de peau dans son dos.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis ce jour où Mering était revenu à la maison et avait simplement employé un simple charme :_Priori Incantatem _pour voir quels charmes Severus avait employés en son absence. Il avait été, naturellement, furieux et s'était défouler sur Severus. Severus n'avait pas été étonné. Il savais quand moulant ses Patronus, il risquait gros. Mais au moins il avait appris quelque chose. Même s'il parvenait à s'échapper, la sensation de brûlure bouillerait littéralement son cerveau. Bien qu'il essayait d'accepter son sort, il avait toujours sa fierté.

_Heureusement que je ne reste pas longtemps avec lui !_

Severus préférait que son nouveau propriétaire l'achèterait grâce à ses connaissance pour les Potions. Un apothicaire ou quelque chose de semblable. Tant qu'il ne le punit pas pour rien ... Quand à l'aspect du « plaisir »… Severus ne pouvait même pas y penser. Il avait déjà vu des jeunes personnes offrir leurs « services ». Le fait que deux humains pourraient s'engager dans un tel acte sans sans savoir le nom de l'autre … Il avait eu une vie extrêmement asexuelle par choix - il avait été amoureux dans le passé mais son amour lui avait été voler. Le fait que deux humains pourraient engager dans un tel acte sans des cordes jointes, sans savoir des noms de chacun…

Il était très heureux qu'il n'avait aucun attrait physique pour ses 38 ans. Les péages de sa vie dure lui faisait plus.

_Tu dois vraiment dormir maintenant, une_ petite voix lui rappela. Mais à chaque fois se faire réveiller par un Doloris par Mering ...

Il détestait cet homme. Tous les 'oui, maître '' le rendaient Severus ne perdait pas espoir. Kingsley était trop aimable pour le laisser croupir ici. Et Minerva, Minerva avait été dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard … _Des amis_, autre que Lily.

Il avais besoin de quelque chose. Quelque chose. Un signe d'espoir. Il se sentit comme s'il était dans un grand tunnel devait savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier.

Les pas du vieil homme se firent entendre, Severus leva immédiatement la tête, essayant d'ignorer la douleur des chaînes coupantes autour de ses poignets.

« Réveillé, je vois. » Mering commenta, dirigeant sa baguette magique aux chaînes et dit silencieusement un charme. Les chaînes s'ouvrirent, laissant Severus tomber par terre.

Severus le regarda méchamment, frottant ses poignets enflammés.

« J'ai pensé que aujourd'hui nous ferons quelque chose de différent. » Mering dit.

Severus regarda ses pieds. Ses pieds n'avaient jamais été aussi pâles. La marche pieds nu lui avait donné des pieds aux semelles durs.

« Je suis fatigué d'apporter la nourriture tout les jours. Je vous porte à Pré-Au-Lard, où nous achèterons quelques marchandises. »

_Pré-Au-Lard ?_ pensa Severus, surpris. _Pré-Au-Lard serait l'endroit parfait pour s'échapper, à moins que… quel jour est-il ? C'est…_ il regarda le calendrier derrière Mering, _vendredi. Bon, au moins les étudiants n'y seront pas. La dernière chose que j'aimerais, c'est que les élèves virent leur "affreux" maître des potions dans cette position !_

« Naturellement, tu devras te changer. » Mering continua.

Severus toussa. « Je vois. Et venant de quelqu'un qui croit que les vêtements appropriés pour un esclave soit un morceau de tissu dégoûtant, ça veut dire ? » Il devait choisir ses mots soigneusement- Il trouvait amusant de l'insulter sans être grossier.

« Oh, si tu préfères, tu peux rester avec ce "morceau de tissus dégoûtant". »

« Non merci. »

Mering ria. « Va dans la salle de bain pour te laver. Tes habits sont sur la chaise. Tu as quinze minutes. »

Severus n'attendait pas qu'on lui dise deux fois. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il sentait la rose ...

« Et dans l'intéret de Merlin, fais quelque chose avec ces cheveux ! » Mering cria du salon.

_Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous ne m'avez pas donné de savon ! _Mais aujourd'hui, Severus se contentera de l'eau.

Il regarda l'eau sale s'écouler de son corps. Il rinça ses cheveux d'où une araignée tomba, morte.

Arrêtant l'eau, il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de serviette.

Il mis sa robe longue. Beaucoup trop grande pour lui, une couleur assez bizarre, mais bon. Bien mieux que le tissu qu'il avait porté autour de sa taille.

Il frotta ses cheveux. Exempt de la poussière et de la saleté, ils étaient encore dégoûtants.

Severus ouvrit la porte pour trouver Mering juste devant lui, tapant de son pied. « Voyons ça. » Mering dit, faisant un signe pour que Severus se rapproche.

Severus grinça ses dents et obéit, montrant à Mering. « Trop grand, mais elle devra le faire. Vous-Savez-Qui n'alimentait pas assez son armée ? Bien, allons-y. » Il plaça son bras près de Severus.

Severus le regarda suspicieusement. _Que veut-il que je fasse ?_ « Je peux transplanait tout seul, vous savez. Il est l'une des nombreuses qualifications que Voldemort avait enseigné à son _armée_. » Severus dit, d'un ton de défi.

Mering ria. « Tu crois que je vais te laisser transplaner tout seul ? Te souviens-tu du charme que je t'ai parlé hier soir ? » Dit Mering.

Severus se rappela vaguement mais il savait que Mering n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser. Ne donnant même pas à Severus, le temps de penser à ce qu'il disait, ils disparaissaient avec un bruit fort.

Severus sentit immédiatement l'odeur du Whyski Pur-Feu. Ils étaient à la Tête Du Sanglier.

« Ca sent bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Mering dit à Severus, railleur.

« D'abord, nous irons là-bas - J'ai besoin de quelque chose dans mon ventre pour tenir toute une journée ici. » Mering marcha vers la sortie. « Suis moi, et ne penses même pas à t'échapper. J'ai des yeux derrière la tête. »

_Bien sûr !,_ Severus pensa sèchement. Il redoutait d'entrer dans l'auberge, entourée par des personnes qui savaient qui il était. Oui, Severus était un hermite, préfèrant la compagnie de ses livres que des personnes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Severus ne connaissait personne.

Il savait pourquoi Mering l'avait emmené ici. Mering voulait l'humilier en public.

« Tu devras te mettre à genoux à côté de moi, compris ? Rappelle-toi le charme que je t'ai parlé ! » Mering dit.

Severus inclina la tête avant de murmurer « oui, maître ».

Il résista au besoin de masser son cou pâle. A cause de la robe, le collier pourrait être vu par n'impote qui. Il vit des passants le regarder fixement. Mais, rapidement, ils regardèrent dans une autre direction en voyant le regard de Severus.

Mering s'assis sur une chaise en bois, discutant avec ses voisins de table. Severus ne leur prêtait aucune attention pendant qu'il s'agenouillait aux pieds de Mering.

« Severus Snape ? » L'homme derrière lui hurla, étonné.

Severus leva les yeux, conscient d'avoir entendu son nom depuis l'épisode du Ministère. « Oui, monsieur ? » Il demanda, en savant que Mering le regardait. _Libérez-moi,_ il priait silencieusement. Il s'appelait … Jerry quelque chose.

« Vous êtes… J'ai entendu les nouvelles, mais je pensais que c'était des absurdités de Rita Skeeter ! » Il cria, regardant le touage blanc sur le front de Severs. _Regardez mes yeux !_ Severus voulait crier. Il était capable d'envoyer des messages avec ses yeux. Un regard et vous savait ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous avez mal pensé, monsieur. » Severus murmura.

L'homme secoua sa tête. « Alors c'est vrai ? Vous étiez un Mangemort ? »

_Oh MERLIN…_ Severus observa Mering, qui était curieux de la réponse de Severus. « Pendant une courte période, j'ai servi Voldemort, avant de revenir à moi et je faisais tout pour le défaire. » Il fitune pause. « Peu avant la mort de James et Lily Potter, j'ai approché Albus Dumbledore et ai demandé ce que je pourrais faire pour servir la lumière. »

« Cependant, il n'y a rien pour racheter _deux ans _de services dévoués au Seigneur Des Ténèbres. » Mering a secoué sa tête. « Peux-tu imaginer les morts ? Les vies ruinées ? »

« Je n'ai blessé personne. » Severus murmura, sachant que si il contredisait Merig ...

« Heu… Vous vous passez une commande, monsieur ? » L'attention de Jerry alla à Mering.

Mering commanda un repas pour lui, Severus le regarda d'un air provoquant.

Mering mis un verre d'eau part terre. « Bois-le ! On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. »

Severus commença à boire rapidement. Si seulement il pourrait s'échapper !

* * *

Chapter Dix : Ma Douleur, Votre Plaisir.


	10. Ma Douleur, Votre Plaisir

**DÉNI DE RESPONSABILITÉ ****: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout ça appartient à Rowling.**

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix**  
**« Ma douleur, votre plaisir »**

« Tu dois le faire cuire _correctement_. » Mering dit sévèrement. « Notre invité aime sa viande saignante. »

Severus inclina juste la tête. Ses pieds étaient finalement propres. Mering avait parlé de sa _mystérieuse invitée _depuis trois jours, probablement le collègue, dont parlé Mering avant l'accident du Patronus. Mering voulait que tout soit parfait. Même Severus. Il lui avait donné du savon pour se laver, et avait même donné à Severus des vêtements parfaitement propres.

Mering continua son boudornement, Severus l'écoutant à moitier. Il compris ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait leur faire un repas digne de ce nom. On permettrait à Severus de les joindre (en se mettant à genoux près de Mering, naturellement).

_Peut-être cet invité est quelqu'un du Ministère,_ pensa Severus, rempli d'espoir. _Peut-être c'est Kingsley ! _Severus attendait maintenant, avec impatiente, le fameux invité. _Dans quelques heures, je serai à Poudlard, sans jamais entendre les ordres de Mering !_

Severus saisi la baguette magique que Mering lui tendit. Sa baguette magique. La seule chose qui avait réussi à tenir était sa baguette. Quand il se comportait assez bien, il l'avait droit à l'avoir. C'était une aubaine pour cuisiner ou faire le ménage derrière le dos de Mering.

_Son but est de me rendre heureux puis de tout lâcher !_

Indépendamment d'un charme permanent, le fait que Severus devrait toujours être légalement possédé par quelqu'un, il était encore plein d'espoir. Sûrement quelqu'un de l'Ordre l'achèterait. Il pourrait même peut-être les rembourser. Pour un Maître des Potions à Poudlard, il n'était pas excessivement riche, mais il n'était pas pauvre.

_Combien est-ce qu'un esclave coûte ? Ce doit être assez cher puisque seuls les personnes riches puissent en bénéficier ... Arthur et Molly ont reçu une récompense du Ministère qui permettrait à Arthur de stopper son travail…_ Il n'était pas normalement disposé à accepter la charité, mais il avait sauvait, plusieurs fois, la famille Weasley. _Et naturellement, Potter aussi. Il pourrait se permettre_ _lui. _Il mourrait plutôt que d'être sauver par Harry Potter _encore_.

La sonnette sonna. « Ouvre tout de suite, esclave ! » Mering cria du haut des escaliers.

Avec une pichenette de sa baguette magique, Severus fit un charme sur la viande. Mering avait souvent alterné entre « Snape » et « esclave » pour lui parler. Severus se rendait parfaitement compte pourquoi - Mering ne voyait pas Severus comme un humain. Severus ouvrit la porte à une femme d'envuron 50 ans ou peut-être plus vieux car ses cheveux rouges lumineux avait l'air artificiels, particulièrement pour une femme de son âge. Elle portait beaucoup de trop de maquillage. Elle était très grande, plus que Severus. Ses yeux de couleur lavande - Severus n'était pas sûr si c'était un charme, la lumière, ou le maquillage de la femme, mais ce n'était certainement pas normal. Elle avait des robes longues vertes foncé et légèrement bleuté. Severus conclua qu'elle était une ancienne Serpentard.

Severus avala la bile qui s'était accumulée dans sa gorge. « Entrez, Madame. » Il dit, reculant et inclinant la tête à son encontre.

« Où est Nigel ? » Elle coupa Severus, qui fermait la porte derrière elle.

« En haut, Madame. Il devrait arriver d'ici peu. » _Sois poli, Sois poli … _« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques instants. »

Elle le regarde de haut en bas. Severus essaya de cacher son malaise.

« Un verre d'eau. » Elle dit, finissant son inspection.

Severus inclina la tête. « Dans un moment, Madame. » Il courra presque pour arriver dans la cuisine, heureux de ne plus la voir. Il vérifia rapidement le dîner, puis il remplit le verre, d'eau. Il lui livra lentement.

« Vous êtes ici ! » Mering cria, descendant les escaliers rapidement.

Severus s'excusa avant d'aller de nouveau dans la cuisine pendant que Mering embrassait la femme sur la joue et s'asseyait avec elle sur le sofa. Malheureusement, la cuisine et le salon étaient reliés sans mur les séparant, pouvant tout entendre.

« Votre nouvel esclave est bien formé. » La femme commenta. Severus grinça ses dents à celle pendant qu'il coupait les pommes de terre. Il n'était pas du tout formé.

« Il est. » Mering répondit. « Il est, cependant, toujours très têtu et sarcastique. Mais, vous verrez ma chère, que dans une semaine, il sera aussi obéissant qu'un petit chiot. »

« Est-il averti de pourquoi suis-je ici ? » La femme ria.

Mering ria de même, d'un rire étouffé. C'était un rire mauvais et sadique. « Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi lui dirais-je ? Et attention à ce que vous dites, il a des oreilles de chauves-souris. » Dit-il, d'un clin d'oeil entendu.

_Déjà elle n'est pas ici pour m'aider._ Il plaça le plat de viande et le bol de purée de pommes de terre sur la table.

Il fit un pas dans le salon, ses yeux à ses pieds, malgré ses envies de les regarder d'un oeil mauvais.

« Le dîner est prêt. » Il annonça. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un Elfe De Maison ?! Au moins, eux, ils sont fière de dire ces choses-là._

_Poufsouffles, 1985. Nomme tous les Poufsouffles de 1985. Barbara Kissinger, Lucas Treadaway…_ Ce n'était pas faciles, mais au moins il pouvait passer le temps.

Severus se força pour manger un bout de viande que Mering lui donna. S'il refusait de le manger, il était sûr de n'avoir rien d'autre. « Il m'a demandé si je l'_aimais _! » La femme poussa des cris perçants, sa bouche remplie de pommes de terre. « Pouvez vous _imaginer_, Nigel ? »

_Moins dix points pour avoir parler la bouche pleine,_ Severus dit silencieusement.

« C'est étonnant. » Mering dit, feignant pour être interessé. « Snape, remets-moi la baguette. »

_Ma baguette magique._ Severus regarda _sa _baguette magique dans ses longues et fines mains. Il lui remis avec difficulté.

« Va en haut. Première porte à Droite. Je dois parler avec Médusa seul. »

« Oui, maître. » Severus se leva gracieusement et partit. _Médusa _. Il ria. _Elle lui ressemble._ Médusa était le nom d'une sorcière maudite, aux longs cheveux serpents. Une femme mauvaise et très manipulatrice. Il commença à monter les escaliers.

Une fois en haut, il ouvra une porte au hasard. C'était une salle vide. Il voyait, malgré l'obscurité, les murs et le plancher soullaient de sang. Dégoûté, il ferma à la hâte la porte.

La deuxième salle était correct. Les murs étaient blanc, le plancher foncé. Il y avait un double-lit blanc, pas différent de celui à Poudlard sauf pour les rideaux. Il y avait une porte sur sa droite. Severus constata qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain.

_Il a bien dit « la première porte à droite», non ? _Mering n'enverrait certainement pas Severus dans une salle si confortable !

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il vit une famille jouer, rire. Il senti son estomac se tordre. Petit, il avait tellement rêvé d'avoir une famille comme celle-ci. Mais il n'allait pas devenir nostalgique maintenant !!

« Bonsoir. » Il entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière lui.

Il se retourna, comptant voir Dolores Ombrage. La dernière chose qu'il voulait voir c'était cette femme ressemblant à un crapaud. Il avait déjà passé une année avec elle, il y a trois ans. Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était l'invité de Mering, Médusa.

« Un peu sur les nerfs, je vois. » Elle dit, dans une voix excessivement douce.

Il recula légèrement, la regardant fixement. « Puis-je vous aider Madame ? » Il demanda froidement.

« Oh, Non ! Je suis très bien. » Elle soupira, mettant ses deux grandes mains sur son ventre.

« Oh… Si vous et le maître avaient finis, je viens toute de suite » il commença à partir mais fut arrêter par le corps de Médusa.

« Oh, Nigel l'a déjà fait. Un charme et tout part, vous savez. » Elle fit une pause. « En fait, Nigel est déjà parti. Il a dû aller en Italie pour des affaires. »

« Oh … Je présume que maintenant c'est vous qui me forme maintenant ? En me fouettant dans le sous-sol ... » Elle souri. Un sourire,comme le rire de Mering, mauvais et sadique. « Je ne vais pas vous fouetter dans le sous-sol, esclave idiot. »

« Où allez-vous me fouetter alors ? »

Une ride se forma sur son front. « Nulle part, si vous vous comportez bien. » Elle sortit une baguette magique qui, comme Ombrage, était remarquablement courte, pas plus de dix centimètres. Une chiquenaude de la baguette magique et des rideaux colorés apparaissaient sur le lit.

_Je dois la sonder. Juste assez pour savoir ce qu'elle veut._ Il n'avait pas appris l'Occlumencie pour rien. Il commença à entrer délicatement dans son esprit, craintif de ce qu'il pourrait trouver… Mais avant qu'il pourrait savoir ce qu'il voulait, elle le gifla, lui fesant perdre toute sa concentration.

« Vous n'avez pas honte d'utiliser l'Occlumencie sur vos supérieurs ?! » Elle cria.

Severus la regarda avec un regard de venin pur. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous incite à dire ceci ?»

« Oh s'il vous plaît. Vous avez servi le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. C'est naturel pour vous. » Elle se moqua. « Maintenant, esclave, nous pouvons faire ceci avec la manière simple ou la manière dure. » Elle fit un pas en avant, ondula sa baguette magique et la porte se ferma.

Severus fit un pas en arrière. Il essayait de trouver un moyen d'évasion.

« Que feriez-vous si le Maître arrive ? »

Pour réponse, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus près… Il sentit une montée subite de magie en lui … Il respira profondèment et ferma ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas vous blesser si vous vous comportez bien. » Elle roucoula, traçant ses paumettes d'une main sèche.

« Peut-être le Maître reviendra d'Italie plus tôt que prévu. » Se risqua t-il.

Elle ria. « Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez arriver à sortir d'ici, esclave. Je viens d'une longue file de Serpentard, donc moi et la manipulation ... » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Son coeur battit plus rapidement. Il était le Directeur Des Serpentard - Il devait le savoir. « Vous étiez à Serpentard ? Quelles années ? » _Il faut que je la distraie !_

« Et en quoi cela vous importe ? J'ai quitté l'école et ai commencé à travailler dans les rues en cinquième années ? » Elle se saisit de son poignet gauche. « Venez, esclave. »

_Résiste !_ « Vous avez quitté l'école tôt. Ca devait être dur. » Il dit tristement, avec une pointe d'angoisse.

Elle gesticula. « J'ai survécu. Depuis de nombreuses années, je traite des affaires avec Nigel avec mes services, grâce à ça, je gagne une partie du bénéfice. »

Il s'écria. « Mais vous pouvez avoir une prostituée à L'Allée Des Embrumes ! Peut-être même à Pré-Au-Lard. » Il secoua la tête.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. « Peut-être, mais pour l'instant, vous êtes à moi ! »

« De toute façon, je ne vous plairais pas, le ... » Il baissa sa voix. « Le maître a fait de mon corps, une épave. » Il rougit aussitôt à ses paroles.

Les yeux violets de Médusa se rétressirent. « Laissez-moi voir. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. » Il fit un pas en arrière, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Médusa s'approcha de lui, baguette pointée sur lui.

« Maintenant, vous vous déshabillez ou vous allez voir que je ne suis pas aussi gentille. »

Il déglutit. « S'il vous plait, Madame, ne le faites pas. » _Ne prie pas !_

Elle secoua de la tête. « Vous m'obériez même si cela doit prendre des semaines de Doloris ! Vite, ou je vous déshabille moi-même !» _Elle ne peut pas employer un Impardonnable sur moi. Elle n'est pas mon propriétaire. _Il ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler.

Elle s'approcha à la manière d'un félin, caressant le cou, les bras et le torse de Severus. « Ne soyez pas si tendu. » Elle chuchota dans son oreille. « Vous êtes cencés vous concentrer pour rendre ce moment agréable, rien d'autre. »

Il tenta une dernière fois. « Nous pourrons sûrement négocier ?»

« Aucune négociation. » Elle dit, saisissant son poignet d'une force presque surhumaine. Elle atteignit les boutons de la chemise de Severus quand ... Elle hurla.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Méduse cria, tenant sa main boursoufflée.

Il pâli involontairement. « Je ne sais pas, Madame. J'appellerais cela « magie accidentelle ». »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise et surtout en colère. « "Magie accidentelle" ? Mon oeil ! Vous êtes trop grands ! »

« Mais elle peut peut-être revenir quand on en a besoin ? » Il proposa, soulagé que maintenant sa bourreau était à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Dévêtez-vous. » Elle dit, d'un ton glaciale. « Ou vous en récolterez les conséquences. »

Il était désespéré. _Je suis à la merci de Mering, de cette femme ... Du monde entier ! Shacklebolt, Minerva, l'Ordre… Cela fait un peu plus de deux semaines. Ne viendront-ils jamais ? _Il commençait à douter. Peut-être ils étaient heureux que la "Chauve-Souris Graisseuse" soit partie. Il avait était l'espion de Dumbledore, le meurtrier de Dumbledore, le protecteur de Draco Malfoy… Ils n'ont plus besoin de lui maintenant. Les gens l'avaient toujours abandonné après être "utiliser". Comme mort ...

Les mains secouantes, les longs doigts minces de Severus commençaient à déboutonner la chemise. Une fois déliée, il la posa sur une chaise puis regarda Médusa d'un regarde de défit et de colère. Il enterra la crainte et l'auto-dégoût.

« Tsk, tsk. » Elle dit, l'examinant. « Vous réalisez combien d'esclaves ai-je déjà former ? »

« Sûrement plus que mon âge. » Severus dit d'un ton égal.

Elle fit un pas près de lui. Il fallu à Severus tout son courage pour ne pas frisonner à son contact.

« Pensez à autre chose. » Elle chuchota. « Rendez ceci aussi agréable que possible si vous ne voulais pas souffrir ... »

Les images défilaient dans l'esprit de Severus pendant qu'il se dévêtissait complétement. La première fois qu'il avait vu Poudlard. Sourire complice avec Lily en cours de potions. Le jour où il l'avait appeler "Sang De Bourbe". Le jour où il avait vu Potter et Lily s'embrassaient pour la première fois. Quand il avait découvert qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Quand Nagini était sur le point de le mordre. _Pourquoi Potter ne pourrait-il pas laisser Nagini le mordre ? Il serait mort. Mais non, il fallait que Potter fasse son numéro de Héros ! _Il était tellement concentré sur ses souvenirs, qu'il ne vit pas Médusa sourire de plus en plus que Severus se déshabillait.

« Vous ne l'avait jamais fait avant, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit, le corps maintenant dévêtu de Severus.

Mais la méduse avait raison. Severus n'avait jamais fait ceci. Il savait que c'était pathétique pour un homme de son âge. Son « rapport » avec le Lily n'avait pas exactement été dans le sens platonique.

« N'y pensez plus. » Elle chuchota, le poussant en douceur sur le lit.

_N'y pense pas. Oublie où tu es … C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour un Serpentard comme moi. _Mais c'est peut-être la seule manière grâce à laquelle il survivrait cette nuit.

* * *

Chapitre onze : Quelle est l'utilisation ?


	11. A quoi ça sert ?

**Déni de responsabilité ****: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

**A/N ****: **_**Je vous ai avertis au commencement de l'histoire que ce n'était pas une fic heureuse. Si vous vous attendez à des personnes heureuses etc... Vous vous êtes trompés de chemin. A partir de ce chapitre, ça commence à devenir Noir. Cette histoire n'a pas un commencement heureux, ni un milieu heureux, et c'est seulement à la fin qu'on voit un peu de bonheur. Cette histoire est Noire, vous en êtes averti ! **_

**Chapitre onze**  
**« A quoi ça sert ? »**

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était assez difficile, la nuit dernière, avec Médusa. » Mering commenta le jour d'après pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre un arbre, observant Severus cultiver le jardin sec. Même avec sa baguette magique, c'était difficile.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il était trop concentré pour se souvenir du charme. Il avait évité de parler à Mering cette journée.

« Je suppose que je dois vous apprendre encore quelques leçons d'obéissance. » Mering ria.

Il ne survivrait pas à une autre « leçon d'obéissance » si cela impliquait Médusa. Il essayait déjà tant bien que mal à ne plus se souvenir de ces mains touchaient son corps ... Pourquoi ne le laissait pas tranquille ? Severus, depuis cette nuit, admetta, à contre-coeur, que tout le monde l'avait _lâchement_ abandonné donc pourquoi continuer à essayer de s'évader ? Cela lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître ...

« J'ai reçu une lettre assez facheuse du Ministère, ce matin. » Mering continua. « Il semble qu'il est en désaccord avec la décision de l'Auror pour te forcer à l'Esclavage. Il semble penser que tu es _innocent_. »

Était-il innocent ? Il n'en était même plus sûr lui-même. Il n'avait pas sincèrement travaillé pour Voldemort, même lorqu'il était ... Conscient de son état, il torturait, tuait avec une sorte de dégoût. Il n'avait jamais aimé blessé des personnes - Il avait seulement joint les rangs de Voldemort parce que … Juste parce que il avait besoin d'être "aimé", pas rabaissé ou frappé à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, comme le faisait _si bien_ son Moldu de père. Il voulait aussi montrer au monde entier qu'il n'était pas une mauviette, un moins que rien. Et Voldemort _l'avait accepté_. Mais le mot « innocent » n'avait jamais décrit Severus, pas même lorqu'il était un enfant.

« Il voulait t'acheter avec un montant. Huit mille galions. » Mering soupira, comme dans le désespoire.

_Le ministre - Shacklebolt - veut m'acheter. Huit mille galions. Mais Mering ne me vendra pas. Pas s'il connaissait que le ministre - Shacklebolt - me traitera bien._

« Je lui ai dit de s'occuper affaires avec Henderson. » Mering ricana. « Il pourra _peut-être_ t'acheter là-bas. Mais pour l'instant je pense que tu n'es pas assez bien former pour le moment. »

Ainsi Shacklebolt voulait l'acheter. Severus n'était pas sûr si c'était une bonne chose. Le traiterait-il bien ? Il était un homme noble, mais il était également ferme, et avait montré, dans le passé, que peu de pitié pour des Hommes … Comment l'homme le punirait-il ? Quels types de fonctions s'attendrait-il à ce que Severus exécute ?

Dans l'esprit de Severus, il savait que c'était irrationnel. Il savait que la scène de la nuit dernière l'avait marqué. Il avait été plein d'espoir que l'invité allait le sauver, et l'invité s"était avéré à lui nuire. Mais pas une manière physique, telle que Severus pensait. Non, elle avait nui à l'espoir de Severus. Elle l'avait incité à se rendre compte qu'il était inférieur, juste une putain.

« Je me suis demandé comment pourrais-je te _former_ en deux semaines ? Après tout, cela se voit comme le nez sur la figure, si je te bats encore une fois, tu te casseras comme une allumette . Et le Doloris ne doit pas être abusif, sinon ton esprits … Alors je me suis rendu compte que cela n'importait pas de te punir puisque je sais que tu m'obéit à chaque ordres dit ? » Il s'esclaffa. « Oh, c'est _bon _d'être puissant … »

Severus n'écoutait même pas l'homme. Il se concentrait de tout son être pour enlever les herbes mortes, qu'il l'a fait avec succès. Il pouvait exécuter des charmes simples pour désherber le jardin mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait besoin. Il avait appris, par contre, à un jeune âge, comment enlever les parties d'un corps et les échanger avec des parties étrangères, ou aussi inciter à hurler de douleur, mais n'avait jamais appris des charmes de ménage. Il n'avais honnetement jamais pensé qu'il aurait une maison à lui tout seul. Ah, il avait bien sa maison d'enfance, mais il était le seul à y habiter. Il ne voulait impressionner personne.

« J'ai parlé avec Henderson hier. Il pense que tu te vendra bien, même si tu es un Mangemort. Il dit qu'il y aura quelques uns de tes _charmants_ collègues, mais pas beaucoup. Ne sont pas très bien formés, tu voies. » Mering soupira, heureux.

« Médusa pense que tu manques "d'amour". » Mering dit soudainement. « Elle dit aussi que vous êtes quand même assez doué. »

Severus rougit aussitôt.

Combien de personnes avaient acheté un esclave seulement dans ce but ? Severus ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Va te doucher. » Mering dit bruptement.

Severus regarda Mering, étonné. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Va te doucher. Il y a du savon. Et ne quittes pas la salle de bain jusqu'à que tes cheveux soient _propres_. Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Remets moi la baguette et vas-y ! »

À la hâte, Severus remis sa baguette magique à Mering et partit à la maison. Il n'était pas très inquiété aux intentions de Mering.

Il ferma la porte de douche derrière lui et fit rapidement couler l'eau chaude. Il devait enlever l'odeur et la sensation des mains de la femme. Elle l'avait touché… Partout…

Il se frotta brutalement le corps.

Il émis de la vapeur pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux. Comment oser Mering de lui dire comment s'occuper de ses cheveux ? Trop les laver les rendaient encore plus graisseux. Pourquoi Mering lui avait dit d'aller se doucher alors qu'il en avait déjà pris une hier ? C'est vrai que avec … L'incident avec Médusa il sentait bizarrement. De la sueur ... De Médusa.

_Si j'étais Mering, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?_ En vérité, il ne pourrait même pas penser comme Mering. Comment Mering arrivait-il à posséder un autre être humain ? Sans remords ? Il savait que Mering ne le voyait pas comme un humain.

_C'est vrai, je ne me suis jamais senti commes les autres, _Severus avait toujours senti… Qu'il était différent des autres. Même lorsqu'il était un enfant, les autres enfants étaient inscouciants et heureux … et lui se sentait comme une mouche sur un mur. Il avait toujours était ça, une mouche sur le mur. Mais on pouvait dire qu'il avait fréquenté des magiciens très puissants - Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter ...

_Je souhaite plus que tout au monde avoir le Retourneur De Temps,_ il pensa. Il regarda sa cuisse, fronça les sourcils et frotta plus dur. _Je retournerais à onzes ans, Lily serait à moi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que James Potter et Lily ne se rencontrent pas … Et puis j'essayerais de faire quelque chose pour que Voldemort disparaisse. Comme ça, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais été vivant et Lily ne serait pas morte … MERLIN ! James Potter pourrait avoir Lily. C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas joint Voldemort, Lily ne serait pas morte._

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir Lily rire, respirer.

Il arrêta l'eau, regardant sa peau rougie par les frottements brutaux.

Il se sécha rapidement, il mis le morceau de tissus autour de sa taille, sachant qu'il devait être ridicule, avec. Mering ne lui laisse même plus de sa dignitée ...

Sortant de la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'oeil au salon. Mering était là, l'observant, l'attendant. Ses yeux examinèrent Severus, les lèvres pincées.

« Viens ici. » Il dit, alors. Severus se rapprocha. Inconsciemment, il essayait de couvrir sa Marque de sa main droite.

« Assez propre. » Mering approuva. « Agenouille-toi. » Il commença à détacher sa ceinture. Après la nuit précédente, Severus savait immédiatement les intentions de l'homme plus âgé.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça !_ Il cria intérieurement. _Il ne peut pas me forcer à faire ça quand même !?_ Mais connaissant le caractère de Mering ...

Il fixa ses longs et fins doigst pâles. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Mering.

« Commence. » Mering indiqua, abaissant son pantalon. « Attention avec tes dents. »

Severus commença à haleter. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il partir n'importe où - _n'importe où -_ mais pas là. _Si je refuse, il me "tortura" avec ce foutu tatouage !_ C'était l'activité préférée de Mering. _Il faut juste que ..._

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa pensée, qu'il sentit la brûlure caractèristique sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et siffla de douleur. Mering détestait l'hésitation.

Il ouvrit ses yeux difficilement, il oberva le membre de Mering et après un dernier frisson, il se força à le mettre dans sa bouche. Mering enleva immédiatement sa baguette.

« N'arrête pas ! » Mering respirait fortement. Severus pleura silencieusement, les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues légèrement creuses. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. Qui voulait-il duper maintenant ? Il n'était plus rien maintenant - Juste un esclave.

Après cette pensée, Severus ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait perdue sa fierté et sa dignité.

**Chapitre douze ****: **_**Bon et cassé**_


	12. Bon et Cassé

**Pour tous les avertissements **_**révisés**_**, vérifiez svp la notification sur le chapitre un.**

**Disclaimer ****: Je ne possède pas ces caractères. Tout ça appartient à J.K Rowling.**

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ^^_

_Normalement je dois publier un chapitre tous les 3 ou 4 jours._

_Mais pendant quelques temps, je ne pourrai pas publier car je pars en vacances. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, dès que j'arriverai (cela veut dire dans 12 jours ...) je me rattraperai !_

_Et puis aussi, je travaille aussi sur une fic (Traduction) : "Le Cirque Du Freak", ( cela racontera un Severus Snape transformé de force en vampire, il apprend le pourquoi de sa transformation, qu'il est indispensable dans une guerre ... Et il y a aussi une histoire d'amour avec le célèbre loup-garou, Remus Lupin ! ^^_

_Voila, je vous ai tout dit ! Bonne Lecture !!_

* * *

**Chapitre douze**  
**« Bon et cassé »**

_15 jours plus tard _

Severus se réveilla avec un cri, saisissant le collier d'acier qui était autour de son cou. Il détestait la sensation familière d'étouffement qui avait lieu tous les matins.

Il regarda avec faiblesse les chaînes détachées près de ses poignets. Le Maître les avait charmées pour que tous les matins à six heures en même temps que le collier. Cela disait qu'il fallait se lever.

D'un air fatigué, il se souleva et, à tatons, il cherchait la porte. Il avait souhaitait que le Maître, avec sa grande _générosité, _lui avait au moins laisser une torche pour s'éclairer ... Il l'avait abandonné il y a environ deux semaines ensanglanté, déshydraté, affamé, désespéré. Comment pouvait-il en arriver à ce point ? Il y avait à peine un mois, il se tenait, fier, regardant ses étudiants d'un air dédaigneux. Cela ressemblait à une mémoire éloignée - Pas sa mémoire, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa vie ressemblait à un puzzle - Avant Poudlard, Adolescence, Mangemort, Espion et ... Maintenant. Il pouvait se rappeler de la première défaite de Voldemort, en 1981 mais après ... Juste de vagues mémoires.

Il ouvrit la porte du sous-sol et se rendit vers la cuisine. Il clignota des yeux sous l'effet de la lumière. Presque automatiquement, il retira des oeufs et saucisses pour le petit-déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler le repas d'hier matin - Peut-être du gruau. Ou peut-être avant-hier ? Ou encore le jour d'avant ?

_Je suis complétement fou,_ il se dit, faisant couler l'eau pour se rincer le visage. _Non, ne pense pas à ça._ Il commença encore à se perdre dans son esprit. L'occlusion l'aidait à être "tranquille". La douleur des battements diminuaient, de même les insultes du _maître_. La situation était assez ironique ...

Mais les choses s'amélioraient pour lui. Le maître avait cessé de venir le réveiller avec un _Doloris_. D'ailleurs, il avait cessé d'enchaîner Severus lui-même. Il faisait assez confiance à Severus pour qu'il s'enchaîne tout seul. Severus sentait en lui un mélange étrange de fierté et de honte. Fierté, pour avoir montrer à Mering qu'il était digne de confiance et honte, parce qu'il se disait que c'était absolument ridicule.

La nuit n'était plus le moment de la journée préférée de Severus. Il la détestait maintenant. S'il dormait, les cauchemars revenaient. Même s'il fermait correctement son esprit, si il dormait profondément, les cauchemars venaient. Heureusement le Maître n'était jamais là au moment des cauchemars, il serait punis à coup sûr, car il se réveillait toujours avec des cris. Non, ses heures préférées étaient quand Mering lui permettait enfin de s'assoir, tout seul, à un coin. Il regarderait, somnelant, le paysage par la fenêtre.

Severus sursauta quand Mering arriva. Il verifia que rien ne brûlait. « Bonjour, Maître. » Il chuchota, se mettant à genoux. Il savait que ce _mot_ lui causait toujours des hauts le coeur mais maintenant, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

« Tu peux te lever. Continue ce que tu faisais. » Le maître passa comme un coup de vent pour se rendre au sous-sol, allant probablement vérifier que Severus y avait bien dormi la nuit. Severus ne savais pas comment son Maître arriver à le savoir, mais il cela ne l'inquieta pas plus que ça. Il y dormait, enchaîné. Il ne va pas se faire punir pour avoir obéi, non ?

Il y avait bien eu ce jour où Mering le punissait sans raison apparente. Severus ne savait toujours pas aujourd'hui pourquoi. Il suspectait que Mering avait trop bu, mais généralement quand quelqu'un était ivre, il ne se rappelait pas de leurs actions passées, mais lui reconnaissait l'incident. Le Maître aimait punir Severus - Peut-être cela l'amusait ? Cette pensée fit frissonner Severus. C'était assez effrayant, quelqu'un qui aime faire du mal, alors que l'autre est sans défense.

_Je pourrai toujours l'attaquer avec ma baguette … Ou encore à la manière Moldus._ Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il réalisa ses parole pensées. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer le Maître.

_Maître. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé comme ça avant ?_ Il l'avait appelé « Mering » pendant une dizaine de jours, mais maintenant ... Mais aussi Mering l'avait forcé à répété pendant plusieurs heures le mot, "Maître". Si son intention était de l'inciter à l'appeler "Mâitre", cela fonctionnait.

« Rajoute-en plus. » Le maître gronda, se mettant derrière lui. « Nous allons chez Henderson aujourd'hui, et je vais avoir besoin de plus de nourriture pour … » Il s'arrêta et regarda Severus avec insistance. « Rappelle-moi de te dire de te peigner les cheveux. Je n'ai pas envie que mon esclave ressemble à une épave. »

_Henderson._ C'était aujourd'hui. Ce jour où tout changera. Après être vendu, il ne reverrait plus jamais Mering. Cette pensée encourgeait Severus, bien que Henderson devait être pire. Mais qui l'achèterait ?

Il essayait de rester optimiste. Il avait travaillé comme Maître Des Potions à Poudlard pendant des années - Ce devrait augmenter son prix. Severus sentit un noeud se formait quand il se rappela ses années d'enseignement. Les cachots, le bouillonnement d'une potion, les conseils de Minerva, les sourires des étudiants quand il les favorisaient … Des larmes commençaient à tomber. _Ne pleure pas !_. Depuis cette nuit. Le Maître l'avait battu jusqu'à la mort. Il avait vu que Severus versait des larmes et il avait ri… Depuis il c'était promis de plus jamais pleurer. Jamais.

Mais avec sa connaissance des Potions, et son expérience en tant qu'espion… cela devrait compter. Peut-être quelqu'un l'achetera pour concocter des Potions, ou alors il l'utiliserait pour sa discrétion, son don pour l'Occlumency. Ou ses capacités de se défendre ou d'employer les Arts Sombres. Il n'était pas vraiment captivé à l'idée que quelqu'un l'employerait pour ses connaissances en Magie Noire, mais la magie est sombre seulement pour des buts sombres. C'était pourquoi il y avait seulement trois Impardonnables.

Il s'accrochait toujours au fait qu'il ne serait pas vendu pour le plaisir. Le maître l'avait déjà beaucoup _employé_. Il avait souvent essayer de se rebeller après la première nuit avec Médusa. Cela rendait seulement le Maître plus réveillé et plus désireux. Si il satisfaisait bien son Maître, alors peut-être il le recompensé en lui donnant plus de nourriture, ou le faire plus dormir. Parfois, le Maître avait pris le temps de toucher le front de Severus, que Severus aimait et détestait. La malédiction d'asservissement faisait sentir la main de Mering comme du velour. Quelques fois, il gémissait de plaisir involontairement …

Severus secoua la tête. Il arrangea les oeufs et le saucisses sur un plat, puis il mit une tasse de café. Puis il se hâta pour aller dans le salon, tête inclinée.« Maître, le petit déjeuner est prêt. » Il annonça, sa voix tremblotait. Il n'oublierait pas le moment où il avait oublié ses oeufs, le Maître l'avait puni en le poussant des escaliers puis l'avait torturé avec le _Doloris_. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait appris la leçon.

Après que le Maître s'était assis, Severus se mis à genoux à ses côtés, regardant ses genoux maigres. Il était vraiment trop mince - il ne savait pas s'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Pas beaucoup, normalement. Le Maître ne voulait pas que Severus soit trop maigre, pour Henderson. Mais il avait toujours été mince - même trop. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la nourriture mais il avait toujours été occupé par ses études ou son travail pour manger, et il avait passé tellement de temps pour essayer de duper Voldemort qu'il oublié complétement de manger. Bien que Dumbledore lui avait souvent ordonné de manger un peu plus, il ne l'écoutait jamais.

D'une manière étrange, Severus était assez fier de lui-même. Il était une personne très futée. Atrocement futé - Il était parvenu à duper un des plus sombres, un des magiciens les plus futés dans l'histoire, pendant des années.

« Demain, il y a l'enchère. Après le repas, nous irons signés des papiers. » Maître expliqua avec un soupir contrarié, jetant de la nourriture par terre pour Severus. Maintenant, il était rarement nourri dans la main de Mering. Severus n'oserait pas le dire d'une voix forte, mais le plancher était beaucoup plus propre que les doigts crasseux du Maître.

« Oui, Maître. »

Le maître obervait Severus soigneusement. « Tu ne devras pas parler à moins qu'on te pose une question. Est-ce clair ? »

Severus inclina la tête. « Oui, Maître. » Il n'oserait pas insulté Henderson. Il espérait être acheté par de bonnes personnes. Peut-être même Kingsley ou un membre de l'Ordre.

Maître retourna son attention à son repas. « Ca fait un ou deux mois et nous avons survécu tout les deux. » Il ria narquoisement. « Pendant quelques jours, je pensais que tu allais me rendre cinglé. »

_Vous n'êtes pas le seul._ Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Oui, Maître. »

« Tu étais convaincu de gagner cette bataille. Et regarde toi ! » Le maître continua de rire.

« Mais d'autre part tu as réalisé que tu étais fait pour être esclave. » Il souria à Severus. Pas un sourire innocent, mais ce sourire qu'il faisait avant de le torturer.

Mais il ne retira pas sa baguette. Au lieu de cela, il commença à caresser la tête de Severus. « Tu vas leur prouver que tu es un bon esclave, n'est-ce pas ? » Il a dit dans une voix moqueuse.

Severus frissonna. Il le caressait comme s'il était un chien. Severus savait que, maintenant, il en était un aux yeux du monde, mais cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Des personnes te poseront quelques question, tu répondras sans mensonge - Compris ? » À ces mots, il saisit la mâchoire de Severus d'une poignée ferme et le força à le regarder dans ses yeux.

« Oui, maître. » Il croassa.

« Tu vas aussi subir un examen. S'ils te posent des questions sur tes cicatrices, tu diras que cela vient des combats d'épées. Même les plus récentes. »

Severus mordit sa lèvre avec angoisse.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les anciens esclave alors j'espère que se sera la même chose pour toi. » Le maître posa sa fourchette.

« Tu resteras tranquille et, en présence de personnes, tu t'agenouilleras. »

« Oui, maître. Je comprend. » Il se pencha pour prendre la nourriture avec ses dents, mais Mering le reprit aussitôt.

« Pendant l'enchère tu ne résisteras à personne. » Le maître mis de la nourriture dans sa bouche. « Tu devras respecter tout le monde même les Elfes De Maison. Tu obéiras. Si quelque chose va de travers, j'en serai informé immédiatemment et tu seras punis. Et ne pensez pas qu'Henderson est doux. Mes punitions ne sont rien à côté des leurs. »

« Oui, maître. » Severus affirma solennellement, prenant la nourriture offerte à lui, mais incapable d'avaler.

Le maître se redressa brutalement de sa chaise, écrasant au passage les doigst de son esclave. Severus sauta sur ses pieds et inclina la tête - Il devait être le dernier à s'assoir et le premier à se remettre debout. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa douleur. A présent, il saignait. Il avait toujours détesté de montrer sa faiblesse. Pour ça, il y avait l'Occlumencie. Il était éternellement reconnaissant que cette capacité était si simple, pour lui. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de se sentir mal quand son Maître l'insultait de tous les noms possibles, des coups qu'il lui faisait si mal ... Il avait même songeait plusieurs fois à s'enlever la vie ... Tentant ... Peut-être même que ...

* * *

**Chapitre treize ****: **_**Préparation**_


	13. Préparation

Tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling !

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Voila la suite !!_

* * *

**Chapitre treize**  
**« Préparation »**

Après avoir abandonner la tentative de se démêler les cheveux, Severus rejoignit son Maître. « Assez décent, je suppose. » Il serra le poignet fin de Severus - Ce dernier avait toutes les peines du monde à s'empêchait de reculer. Il détestait le contact physique - A chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait, c'était pour lui faire du mal. Et ce ne sera pas son Maître qui dira le contraire …

« Dis « au revoir » à ma chère maison. » Maîtrisez ria, rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un abboiement, son souffle fétide dérangeant les narines de Severus. « C'est l'heure de découvrir ta nouvelle maison. »

Severus sentit la sensation familière du Transplanage. Ils disparurent loin de l'ancienne prison du jeune maître des potions.

* * *

Albus et tous ses anciens "collègues" lui avaient souvent dit qu'il fallait qu'il sorte un peu plus, qu'il ne fallait plus faire son ermite. Il avait toujours préféré la compagnie des chaudrons ou des livres. Il n'avait jamais redouté d'aller au Chemin de Traverse ou l'Allée des Embrumes - Cela l'ennuyait en fait. Mais maintenant, à cause du tatouage que le Ministère de la Magie avait placé sur son front, il obtenait de plus en plus des regards perçants. Evidemment, tout les sorciers savaient à propos de la punition des Mangemorts. Depuis, certaines personnes lui lançaient des regards de dégoût et lui crachaient dessus - La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'incliner la tête et d'ignorer les insultes. Mais il y avait pire, certains le regardaient, la pitié dans les yeux. Pour lui, c'était une insulte. La pitié était quelque chose qu'il détestait - Oui d'accord, il était dans une situation lamentable, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Ils apparurent devant un entrepot ayant l'air abandonné. Les gens avaient l'air pressés. Ils allaient à gauche puis à droite. Un véritable casse-tête ! Certains avaient l'air contents, d'autre fustrés.

Severus inclina la tête pour essayer de marquer sa surprise, suivant le Maître pendant qu'il le traînait sans effort vers un tout petit batîment. _C'est l'enchère d'Henderson ,_ il conclut silencieusement, ses yeux d'onyx dardant les environs. Il avait été un espion pendant de longues années - Trop d'années même. Il pouvait comprendre le language du corps, "lire les pensées" d'après Potter. Bien qu'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer, Potter le manquait un peu ... La lueur dépité dans son regard quand il enlevait des points à Gryffondor (1) ...

Il grimaça quand il sentit une roche pointue perçait son pied. Ses pieds étaient encore sensibles, bien qu'ils commençaient à devenir plus dur. Il pouvait résister à une promenade pieds nus, dehors.

_Peut-être mon nouveau maître me permettra de porter des chaussures,_ il se demanda pendant qu'il rentrait dans ce fameux batîment, trois pas derrière le maître. Le courant d'air soudain le fit trembler de froid. Ce n'est pas avec ce tissu autour de sa taille qu'il pouvait se réchauffer ...

À l'intérieur du petit bâtiment il y avait un simple bureau où une jeune sorcière y était assise. Elle portait de grandes lunettes. Ses cheveux roux ont été tirés dans un chignon strict. Elle avait trop de maquillage. « Oh, M. Mering, il est bon de vous revoir. » Elle lui serra sa main chaleureusement.

« Une autre année. » Le maître souriait exagérement. « Ma trente-troisième année. Cent sept esclaves, tous vendus ici chez Henderson. » Il hocha la tête vers Severus. « Celui-là sera le cent huitième. »

_Cent sept ? Le Maître a vendu cent sept esclaves chez Henderson à lui seul ?_ Cette pensait rendait malade Severus. Il croyait qu'il en avait vendus cinq ou six mais cent sept ...

La femme oberva suspicieusement la Marque Des Ténèbres sur la peau pâle de l'esclave en question, ses yeux bleus s'élargissaient dans le choc. « Vous avez un Mangemort, M. Mering ! » Elle hurla, reculant dans l'horreur.

_Elle a raison ..._ Severus compris dans les avants derniers jours qu'il était punis pas parce qu'il avait espionné pour Albus mais avant ça. Quand il était vraiement fidèle à Voldemort.

« Oui, je sais. » Mering dit calmement, saisissant le bras de Severus et le rapprocha du bureau pour que la femme pouvait mieux le voir. Severus garda ses yeux au plancher.

« Professeur Snape ! » Elle haleta.

À ces mots, les yeux de Severus remontèrent soudainement. On ne l'avait plus appelé « professeur » il y a longtemps. Cette femme… Elle avait été l'une de ses étudiants, apparemment. Depuis un mois, il ne pouvait plus se rappeler très bien de ses anciens étudiants.

« Vous vous rappelez de moi ? » Elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, une main sur son coeur, évidemment choquée de le voir ici.

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son Maître, qui hocha la tête. _Elle aurait été à l'école en 1991 … Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ? Elle n'était pas une Serpentard, sinon je m'en souviendrais. Oh ! Serdaigle ! Elle était la soeur plus âgée de John, assortie à Serdaigle trois ans après._

« Larson. » Il parla. Il leva légèrement la tête. « Serdaigle, classe de 1991. A obtenu « T » pour vos BUSE pour les Potions. Je me rappelle que… Vous avez tendance à laisser des traces de maquillages sur vos parchemins. » Il l'avait détestait pour ceci.

Elle le regarda d'un regard digne d'un Serpentard puis elle regarda Mering. « Vous ne pouviez pas mieux l'élever ? » Elle demanda d'une voix sèche.

Le maître ria juste. « Je vous ai dit l'année dernière qu'on ne peut pas les battres à mort. Les cadavres ne se vendent pas. Rappelez-vous en ! »

Severus observait attentivement la jeune fille qui complétement un genre de formulaire. Il y a avait le nom du Maître, son propre nom, son adresse etc ...

« Quel âge a-t-il ? Sa date de naissance ? » Elle s'orienta vers Mering.

« Posez-lui les questions » Maîtrisez inclina la tête vers Severus.

« Snape ? » Elle demanda,un sourcil légèrement élèves, la haine se voyait sur son visage.

« Trente-huit. » Il dit tranquillement. Il avait été l'un des plus jeunes maîtres des Potions dans l'histoire, il avait seulement vingt et un ans. « 9 janvier 1960. »

« Ascendance ? »

« Je suis un Métis. » Il annonça.

Elle se moqua ouvertement. « C'est assez ironique qu'un Mangemort soit Métis. »

Severus grinça des dents. Il était _fier de_ son héritage. Bien qu'il haissait son père, il n'avait pas honte du tout d'être un Métis. « Je vous ferai savoir que Voldemort en était un lui aussi ! » Il se figea, le Maître mis sa baguette sur son front tatoué. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'il s'était arrêté puisque Larson posait une autre question. Les questions étaient très personnelles - Il se forçait à y répondre. Mais au soulagement de Severus, Mering s'éloigna pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil, Severus se mis à genoux sur le côté droit du Maître.

« Ainsi, elle était une ancienne étudiante, hein ? » Le maître demanda, ses yeux cruels le regardant, sa bouche formée dans un sourire amusé.

Severus inclina la tête. « Oui, maître. »

Le maître ria. « Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Avant c'était toi quila terrorisait maintenant elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut de toi ! »

« Oui, maître. » Il dit tranquillement. « Cependant, l'obéissance à chaque sorcier et sorcière est votre ordre. Peut-être mon nouveau maître pensera différemment. » C'était un espoir où Severus s'y accrochait.

Le maître le regarda étrangement. « Oui, c'est vrai. » Il avoua lentement. « Mais pensez-vous vraiment que lui ou elle _s'inquiétera_ si vous obéissez ? À condition que vous vous comportiez bien ... »

_Merci, maître. Vous détruisez mon dernier espoir, là ... _« Oui, maître. » Severus soupira, se calant sur ses talons. C'était une position inconfortable. Severus était restait des heures comme cela. Il voulait demander à son Maître si il pouvait changer de position mais il ne préfèrait pas. Il se mettait à genoux pour montrer son statut et son respect pour son maître.

Respect. A-t-il du respect pour son Maître? Il supposait que oui. Il avait peur de Mering.

Mais il n'avait pas peur pour les raisons l'on pouvait penser. Il n'avait pas peur du Maître à causes des coups ou des insultes. Non, il avait peur de l'attitude du maître, du tempérament du maître. De la façon dont le maître riait quand Severus gémissait, ou quand il riait de façon hysterique quand il criait. De la façon où le Maître le traînait dans son lit tout en lui arrachant ses vêtements. C'était ça qui rendait Severus effrayé. Le maître ne le voyait pas comme un humain mais comme un esclave. Semblable aux Elfes de Maison … Mais c'était différent. Les Elfes de Maison ne sont pas humains. Ils sont une autre race.

Mais maintenant, Severus faisait partie d'une autre race. Comme Lupin pour Loup-Garou. Lui comme esclave. Mais pour lui, il était toujours un magicien. Il avait toujours du sang humain, sang magique, traversant ses veines. Son ascendance n'avait pas changé.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle minuscule. La fille Larson revint devant Mering. « Vous pouvez entrer maintenant, M. Mering. »

Severus se remis sur ses pieds avant son Maître. C'était un jeu sans fin de se lever avant Mering. C'était un ordre strict, mais pas facile. Le maître signa le formulaire puis partit dans une salle très éclairé, Severus sur ses talons. Deux hommes marchèrent tout en parlant. Ils étaient habillaient de longues robes blanches cassé de la même couleur que la peau de Severus. Ils regardaient Severus d'un regard curieux - Severus feignait de ne pas le voir. Il comprenait que c'était la Marque Des Ténèbres qui les attisaient.

Le maître avait à peine mis son pieds dans une autre salle qu'une femme lui sautait pratiquement dessus. « M. Mering ! » Elle cria, lui serrant la main. « Je sentais que vous viendriez aujourd'hui! » Elle regarda Severus. « Juste un ? Quand j'ai entendu comment ils punissaient les Mangemorts, je croyais que vous les prendais tous. »

Le maître secoua la tête. « Le Ministère ne me l'a pas permis. » Il remis le formulaire à la femme, qui était habillée dans des robes longues bleus-clair, un symbole médical tissé sur elles. Elle était un docteur, sans aucun doute.

La femme examina la feuille puis elle regarda Severus, les lèvres pincées. « On ne dirait pas qu'il a trente huit ans. » Elle commenta.

Oui, c'est vrai. Tout les coups durs de la vie y sont pour quelques choses.

Mering gesticula. « Il les a bien. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Asseyez-vous, M. Mering. Cela durera quelques minutes. » Elle dirigea son attention sur Severus. « Mets-toi contre le mur. »

« Oui Madame. »

« Mets-toi droit. » Elle ordonna. « Face au mur. »

Mordant sa lèvre, il obéissait. Cependant, il recula involontairement quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule droite. Elle lui donna un regard lourd de reproches. « Reste tranquille. » Elle averti.

Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle courait ses mains sur ses bras, examinant les cicatrices. Elle pris son bras et commença à fléchir son poignet et à le déplacer dans un mouvement circulaire. « Prolonge tes doigts. » Elle demanda. Ses longs doigts minces se déssérèrent, elle les examina avant de faire la même chose sur son bras gauche.

« As-tu déjà eu des problèmes de santé avant de venir ici ? » Elle lui demanda, pinçant légèrement une partie de la peau se son bras.

_Problèmes de santé ? Froid, la Grippe, les maladies normales d'enfance…_ « Non, Madame. » Il dit, essayant de ne pas grimacer pendant qu'elle tournait sa tête vers la gauche puis vers la droite.

« As-tu déjà eu des os cassés? »

« Pas intentionnellement. » Il dit de sang-froid.

Elle se moqua. « Lesquels ? »

_Trop._ Son père lui avait cassé le bras quand il avait cinq ans, mais Severus l'avait guéri grâce à sa propre magie. Son père lui avait cassé la jambe quand il avait douze ans, mais la mère de Severus l'avait guéri. Après il y avait eu les Maraudeurs, il lui avait cassé deux fois son nez , sa mâchoire , quelques dommages de clavicule, et un poignet foulé… et encore après il y avait eu Voldemort.

Il soupira à contre-coeur. « Mon bras gauche, ma jambe gauche, mon nez, mâchoire, clavicule, quelques côtes, et ma tête. » Et encore il ne se souvenait pas de tous les autres.

« Puis-je savoir comment as-tu eu ça ? » Elle mis sa main sur son torse.

« Quidditch. » Il dit rapidement. Il pourrait compter les jeux de Quidditch qu'il avait joué sur ses deux mains.

« Et les cicatrices ? » Elle demanda, ondulant sa baguette magique. Les vêtements de Severus disparurent soudainement.

Severus ferma ses yeux encore plus fort qu'avant. C'était humiliant d'être nu devant une femme.

« Combat d'épée. » Il mentit. Bien que Severus avait vraiment appris le combat à l'épée - Severus était très bon avec la lame.

« Vous pourrez enlever les cicatrices que je lui ai infligés, je présume. » Le maître demanda brusquement.

« Je vais voir. »

Un silence assez maladroit régnait dans la salle, Severus, humilié d'être nu devant une femme plus jeune que lui. Silence, rompu par la jeune femme qui oscultait ses yeux, nez, bouche, chaque centimètres de son corps étaient oscultaient.

Il se retourna et pressa son nez contre le mur. Il sentit une sensation froide en bas de son corps, il ne réagit pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu peux te retourner. » Elle ditsoudainement, la sensation subitemment partie. Avec une autre chiquenaude de baguette magique, son tissu était en place. Elle tourna son attention de nouveau au Maître.

« Physiquement, il n'y a pas de danger imédiatemment, mais il est trop maigre, il est sous-alimité. » Elle énonça, écrivant sur un bout de papier.

Le maître se gratta le menton. « Cela affectera son prix ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Normalement non. Les cicatrices que je pouvais guérir sont guéries. Les autres prendront des procédures médicales plus intenses mais je ne le fais pas pour des esclaves. »

« Naturellement. Ses cicatrices sont les mineurs de mes soucis. »

« Sur cette note, j'ai jeté plusieurs sorts de nettoyage sur lui, mais il faut fixer son nez, pour ceci il faudra payer pour un Guérisseur Privé. Normalement ce sont aux bordels. Ils achèteront un esclave pour un prix bon marché, et payent pour les guérir. Dans son cas, ce serait probablement son nez, et peut-être quelques charmes sur ses cheveux. » _Vous savez, je suis avec vous, dans la salle._ « Il y aussi une légère ternissure de la peau, je vous conseille fortement de le vendre aux bordels. »

_S'il vous plait, non, maître._ Severus priait de tout son être. "Grâce" aux livres, il avait pu comprendre que les bordels étaient la pire punition des esclaves. D'accord il guérissent les esclaves, mais ils testent souvent leurs inventions sur eux. Et la majorité des esclaves n'y ont pas survécu ...

« Honnêtement, mes esclaves peuvent être acheté par n'importe qui tant qu'ils se vendent pour un prix élevé. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas foule pour lui, qui a envie d'un Mangemort chez lui. Combien de Mangemorts avaient-vous vu, au fait ? »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Aucun, mais il est encore tôt. Normalement, les entraîneurs les retiennent un peu plus qu'un mois. »

Le maître acquiça simplement, embrassa la joue de la jeune femme. « Je vous verrai l'année prochaine. » Il commença à marcher hors de la salle. Severus s'enleva du mur, inclina le tête, et suiva son Maître. Il savait que demain, sa vie changera une nouvelle fois.

En bien ou en mal ...

* * *

-

-

-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Au fait, j'ai eu des critiques au sujet de la grammaire, donc j'aurais besoin d'une Béta ! Bisoous :P

Chapitre quatorze : Automne Puissant


End file.
